Downfall
by katie1999
Summary: When Diego is severely wounded as Zorro, there are hard times ahead for all, and everything is going down. Is there hope for him and Victoria? Will Diego be able to accept the love of Victoria and his father? Diego and Victoria realize how much they need each other. Only by supporting each other they will be able to overcome their hurts and build a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Downfall**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Chapter 1**

"Where is Diego?" Victoria asked Alejandro when she approached his table to take his order.

Alejandro made a face. "As you can see, he is not here. I found a note today that he had to leave for the northern estates on urgent business. Urgent business? I don't know what he is doing there that can be so urgent to leave everything behind. He is wasting his time with his useless experiments instead of staying at home and helping me with the hacienda. He should get married and have a family instead!" Alejandro talked himself into a rage.

"Diego won't come today?" Victoria asked, disappointed. "He wanted to drive with me to the Indian settlement and help me deliver the contributions from the citizens. Do you know when he will be back?"

"How should I know, Victoria?" Alejandro said, angrily. "Whenever he goes to the northern estates, he always stays there for some time to work on his experiments, or whatever he does there. So, don't expect him to be back soon!"

"Yes, I know," Victoria bit her lip. "Please, ask Diego to come here when he returns."

Z Z Z

The next week Victoria met Alejandro only twice when he came for lunch to the tavern. When she asked about Diego, he only grew angry that he had been away for so long, and taken Felipe with him, knowing the boy had been looking foward to attending the bull auction in Santa Barbara with Alejandro.

Both were unaware of the fact that Diego wasn't wasting his time on experiments, but fighting for his life as a fever was threatening to overcome him. Felipe had completely forgotten the auction he had wanted to attend with Alejandro while he was sitting at Diego's bedside, praying for him to live.

Z Z Z

A week later Diego still hadn't returned, and Victoria waited each day for him to come to her tavern.

"Two tamales for Mendoza and one carne asada for Don Alejandro," Pilar brought the order into the kitchen.

"Don Alejandro is here?" Victoria asked, pleased, as she made the dishes ready to be served.

"Yes, he is," Pilar replied, "but no, before you ask again, Don Diego did not accompany him."

Victoria looked surprised at her helper. "Why do you say that?"

"Because every time Don Alejandro came into the tavern during the last two weeks, you have been asking for Don Diego. It looks like you're missing him a great deal."

"Well, he's my friend," Victoria replied, "I like talking to him."

"If he is only a friend why can't you be without him?" Pilar questioned her. "Every time someone enters the tavern, you are disappointed that it's not Diego. You're making his favorite dishes as though they might somehow tempt him to arrive at the tavern door. I think it's good Diego has been gone for a while. Now you realize how much he means to you!"

"Yes, Diego means a lot to me, but I'm in love with Zorro." Victoria replied.

"That's no excuse for the way you treat him, always comparing him to Zorro," Pilar chided her. "I can understand why Diego might stay away, seeing the way you and his father treat him."

Taking the dishes to serve the guests, Pilar left her in the kitchen.

As the days drew on, Victoria had to admit reluctantly that she loved Diego and that she missed him more with every day that passed. Why hadn't he returned? Was Pilar right? Had she hurt him so much that he'd rather stay away? Had she lost him just when she had realized her feelings for him? The thought made her feel sick.

She needed to talk to Diego and sort out her feelings for him. How could she love Diego when she loved Zorro too? She wished that Zorro would come to see her in the evening, as he had done so often in the recent weeks since they were engaged. As neither came to see her, she felt more and more lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Diego woke up, all he felt was pain. Someone was touching his arm. Blinking his eyes open, he made out the shape of Felipe, standing next to his bed.

"What happened, Felipe?" His throat was raw from lack of use.

"You were shot the last time you rode out as Zorro," Felipe explained, talking slowly. "Toronado found me, and I brought you here."

Diego remembered vaguely. As Zorro had been riding fast as the soldiers were chasing him and in the moonlight he could see another group coming from the right. When they had fired he had felt a searing pain in his right leg and shoulder.

He had managed to hold onto Toronado with his last strength, as the soldiers continued to chase him until he had reached the entrance of a small canyon that was hidden behind a boulder.

Unable to go on, he had dropped from his horse, feeling an intense pain in his right arm. "Go home, Toronado," he had ordered, "Get Felipe!" Then, he had lost consciousness.

While drifting in and out of consciousness, he had felt someone touching him, lifting him back on Toronado, and eventually the soft covers of a bed.

Z Z Z

"You have been very lucky, Señor," the doctor came into view. "By the time your brother called me, you had lost a lot of blood."

"How long?" Diego croaked.

"It has been about two weeks now. Your wounds became infected, and you were feverish or under pain killers most of the time." Doctor Rodriguez explained.

"I remember I fell on my arm, and there was pain..." Diego whispered.

"I did my best, but I'm sorry to say...your arm..."

"My arm?" Panicking, Diego felt for his arms. They were both there, and he breathed out, relieved. His left arm was a little stiff from lying on it, and the right one was wrapped up very tightly and fixed in a sling. That was probably the reason why he couldn't move it. "What about my arm?"

"In addition to being shot, you broke it when you fell from your horse. I fixed it as best as I could, but I have no great hope that it will be of much use again after the bones have mended."

Diego looked with horror at his right arm. He tried to move it, but it was wound too tightly, and he could wriggle the fingers only a little bit. "That can't be," he gasped, "I need my arm! I need it to fight!" Terrified, he started to think about the consequences if his arm remained stiff. "No, please, there must be something you can do," he begged with tears in his eyes.

"You should be happy that you're still alive, Señor," the doctor chided him. "You nearly died, and I wanted to cut your arm off, but your brother insisted that I should try to mend it instead. You nearly didn't survive the infection from it."

Diego said nothing and only stared at the doctor. "I understand that this is a shock for you. You will need time to come to terms with what has happened and learn to cope with your injury."

The doctor held out a glass of a liquid and made him drink. "You will need lots of rest and sleep to recover. I'll check on you tomorrow again."

The moment Diego had finished the glass he sank back into the covers again, falling asleep instantly.

Z Z Z

A week later, he had recovered enough to stay conscious for most of the day and to be able to leave the bed for some time. Diego felt helpless like never before. His injury and the fever had left him weak, but his arm bothered him the most. He was unable to eat and dress without someone helping him, and he knew that it would never be like before. His days as Zorro were over, and with that, all his dreams were shattered.

He sat down at his desk and picked up the pen. Fortunately, he was used to writing with his left hand and after formulating the words in his head, he slowly began to write. When he was finished, he folded the letter carefully with the help of a paperweight and placed it aside. Putting his head on the desk, he began to cry silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unhappy, Victoria locked up the tavern before she went upstairs to bed. It had been another disappointing day. Felipe had accompanied Alejandro to the tavern today, but Diego had not been with them. When she had asked Felipe his whereabouts, the boy had signed that Diego was still busy in the north, and that he didn't know when he would return. Felipe seemed to be unhappy about it, but he couldn't explain what kept Diego from returning, either.

As she opened the door of her room, she saw an envelope on the floor. Someone must have slipped it under her door while she was busy in the tavern. _Victoria, _she read on the front and pulled out the sheet of paper.

_Dear Victoria, _

_For reasons I am unable to reveal to you, there will be no more Zorro, and I can't ask you to wait for me any longer. I wish it would be different, and I want you to know that I'll always love you._

_Z _

Victoria stared at the letter, unable to believe what it said. For a moment she didn't want to believe that the message was genuine, but she knew the handwriting and the style. Zorro had left her!

Crying, she threw herself on her bed, soaking her pillow with her tears until she fell into an exhausted sleep. It was late in the night when she woke up again, and she finally undressed and climbed back into bed. By the light of the candle she read the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of it. He had written that he loved her, so why had he set her free again? She was stunned that he would end things so unexpectedly when they had been so happy before.

She remembered the last time she had met him. It had been shortly after lunch three weeks ago. She had been about to lock the back door for siesta, having already barred the front, when she found him standing in her kitchen.

"Zorro! Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, except that I have been missing you in my arms!" He had smiled at her, and she had flung her arms around his neck to kiss him. "I have been missing you too, Zorro!"

He had laughed happily at her and stayed for some time, just to kiss and to hold her. She had wanted to keep him from leaving, offering him lunch, but he couldn't stay. "I already had lunch, Victoria, and I'd rather go hungry, for more kisses from you."

"You can get them anytime," she had smiled, and he had kissed her tenderly once more, before leaving over the roof.

All that was over? The thought of never being in his arms again, started a new flow of tears. "Zorro, what is keeping you from me? If you love me why don't you come back?"

Z Z Z

The next morning she tried not to show her grief and act as normal, but she didn't succeed. When she couldn't bear it any longer, she excused herself from her helpers and drove over to the de la Vega hacienda. "Victoria, what is wrong?" Alejandro asked, looking at her tear stained face, as he gently guided her to the library. "Take a seat, Victoria, and then tell me what has made you cry."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," she sniffed, taking out her handkerchief to clean her nose. "I think you should read this." Victoria held out the letter.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter from Zorro."

"A letter from Zorro? Then, I don't think I should read it. It's a personal thing." Alejandro removed his hand without taking the letter.

"You can read it. It doesn't say much, and I thought maybe you or Diego could help me to figure it out."

Reluctantly, Alejandro took the letter and opened it to read the few lines it contained. "That's all, Victoria?"

She nodded. "Yes. I thought you should read it. He wrote that there will be no more Zorro, and that is something that affects the whole pueblo."

"This is indeed bad news, for the pueblo and especially for you, Victoria. No wonder that you have been crying! Is there something I can do for you?"

Victoria shook her head. "Except for bringing back Zorro?"

"I'm afraid that's not in my power." Alejandro apologized.

"Where is Diego, Don Alejandro?" Victoria inquired. "Is he still at the northern estates? When will he come back?"

"I don't know, Victoria. Diego keeps his own timetable," Alejandro explained. "I asked Felipe, but he didn't have an answer, either."

"Diego is longer than usual at the northern estates. What is he doing there so long?" Victoria inquired. "I have a new article written for my column, and he wanted to put it in his next edition of his newspaper. Diego also promised to drive with me to the Indians to deliver goods."

There were many things she wanted him to do, but most of all she wanted him to talk with her and be there for here. She missed him so much. She missed Diego. He was so much a part of her life...so much more important to her than she'd ever realized. She loved him. And, she loved Zorro. Had she lost them both?

"I know, Victoria, I'll tell him as soon as he comes back," Alejandro assured her. "Felipe told me that he will visit Diego again soon, and I want him to tell Diego that he needs to return. You're not the only one who misses him."

Z Z Z

Felipe had listened to the conversation, horrified, without showing that he had understood anything that was said. Diego hadn't told him about the content of the letter when he had asked him to slip it under Victoria's door. Zorro had split up with Victoria! How could he do that! He loved her so much, and he needed her more than anything right now.

As soon as he got back to Diego he would need to make him see how foolish he was being.

Z Z Z

'You made me deliver a goodbye letter to Victoria,' Felipe said angrily, mixing words with signs, as Diego sat on his bed. 'I'd never have taken it to her if I knew what it was about!'

"How did she take it?"

'She was devastated, of course. What did you expect? She loves you, and you need to talk to her! And to your father too!'

"How can I expect her to marry me now? Victoria is in love with the hero of the pueblo. She never wasted a second glance at Diego. She wants a man who takes action and not someone who sits around doing nothing like Diego. But, that is exactly what I will be - sitting around uselessly, since I'm no longer able to ride as Zorro. I can't bear my father's remarks about his cowardly son any more, either. So, what is left for me?"

'Diego, you are wrong. Your father loves you no matter what, and Victoria cares for you more than you know. Every time I enter the tavern she expects you behind me, and each time she tries to hide her disappointment, asking when you will return. Victoria misses you, and I believe she loves you too.'

"She loves Zorro, but not the man behind the mask, and even less a crippled man. I don't want anyone's pity and forbid you to tell Victoria or my father anything about my injury. "

'How long do you want this to go on? You can't hide forever, and I need to tell your father where you are. He will send someone to the northern estates sooner or later, and then he will find out that you're not there. What do you expect me to tell him when he asks me where you are?'

"I'll write him a note that I went to San Francisco to spend a few weeks with an old friend visiting from Spain."

Exasperated, Felipe raised his hands. 'You're hopeless!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later Mendoza and Sepulveda entered the tavern, followed by de Soto. Mendoza unrolled a paper that Sepulveda nailed to the wall of the tavern.

"What is this, alcalde? A new tax?" Victoria exclaimed as she stepped closer to read the text on the post. "A beverage tax of ten centavos on all beverages consumed in the tavern?"

"You cannot do this, Alcalde!" Victoria exclaimed, shocked. "How can I pay a tax of ten centavos for a drink that only costs ten centavos? I will have to double the prices!"

"You know this pueblo is poor and needs money, so we need more taxes." De Soto smirked at her.

"You have to take back this tax! It's illegal!" Victoria demanded.

"And how will you make me do that, Señorita?" De Soto sneered. "Will you send a certain masked bandit to fight me?" Victoria didn't comment as he continued. "Oh, I forgot, Zorro has left the area, hasn't he? So what will you do now?"

"So, that's what it's all about!" Victoria stated. "You want to find out if Zorro has truly left, or if he will come back to make you rescind the tax?"

"We will see, Señorita," De Soto grinned. "As long as your Zorro doesn't come back, this tax is law!"

"And if I can't pay?"

"Then you will go to prison for tax evasion!" De Soto threatened her. "Mendoza, you will stay here and count all the drinks that are served in the tavern."

"I'm sorry, Señorita," Mendoza apologized as he sat down at a table next to the bar where he could watch the room. "But, can I have a juice, please?"

Angrily, Victoria returned a few minutes later with a pitcher and a glass. "You can have one if you can pay. It's now ten centavos more."

"20 centavos?" Mendoza exclaimed. "That's a fortune for juice!"

"Blame it on the alcalde, Mendoza! Will you pay for it or not?" Victoria demanded, without filling the glass.

"Ahem, I think I will take some water from the fountain," Mendoza squirmed. "You know my salary isn't that high."

"As you wish. You can start counting right now, but I think there won't be much to count with these taxes."

Victoria returned to the kitchen and placed the pitcher on the table. Desperately, she leaned against the table and began to cry. If this tax stayed in place, she could close her tavern right now. Nobody would be willing to pay these prices for a drink, and without raising the prices she wouldn't be able to pay the taxes.

"Zorro," she whispered, "please, come back to me. I need you. Please, come back if you love me."

As predicted, there weren't many drinks to count for Mendoza for the rest of the morning. Most guests preferred to eat their meal without a drink or left right away as they weren't willing to pay the prices that included the tax.

Victoria decided it wasn't worth keeping the tavern open for the remaining lunch time and threw Mendoza out of the empty tavern. Taking her cart, she drove to the de la Vega hacienda.

"Victoria, it's nice to see you," Alejandro greeted her. "Has something happened that you left your tavern during lunch time?"

"I came to see if Diego was here," Victoria looked around, searching for his tall figure. "I need his help."

"Tell me, what has happened, Victoria." Alejandro led her to a chair and sat down opposite her.

"The alcalde has set up a new tax on beverages. I have to pay ten centavos for every drink!"

"Ten centavos for every drink! Nobody will be willing to pay so much for a juice or even a cup of wine." Alejandro exclaimed. "Something must be done!"

"Yes, but what, Don Alejandro? In the past I could count on Zorro to make the alcalde rescind the tax, but now.."

"You don't think that Zorro will come?" Alejandro asked, compassionately.

Victoria shook her head. "He wouldn't have written the letter if he hadn't meant it. That's why I thought of Diego. He has profound knowledge of the law. Maybe he could show the alcalde that it's not legal and have him rescind the tax."

"Yes, Diego would know what to do," Alejandro agreed. "But. unfortunately, he's not here."

"Is he still at the northern estates? He has been gone so long already, Don Alejandro! When will he come back?" Victoria inquired, desperately.

"I wish I knew, Victoria," Alejandro sighed. " Today, Felipe brought a note from Diego, saying he went to San Francisco to meet a friend visiting from Spain. I can't quite understand why he didn't come home first, but Diego always had his own ideas. I only hope that he comes home soon, but it takes at least two weeks for the return trip."

"Diego won't come back for weeks? Doesn't he understand that he is needed here in the pueblo? Can I talk with Felipe, please? I need to know when Diego will be back, and if he can help me!" Victoria exclaimed.

"I'll send him to you, Victoria, but he is not at the hacienda now. I asked him the same questions after I got the note, but he wasn't able to tell me more. To tell the truth, I have rarely seen him recently. He told me he has to run some errands for Diego. Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"No, thank you, Don Alejandro. I need to get back to the tavern and prepare dinner."

Z Z Z

A few days after the new tax was in effect, Victoria knew her tavern couldn't survive it. She needed to reduce costs and send her servants home. The next day she dismissed Alicia and told Pilar that she could only work for from Friday to Sundays and on market days when the tavern was busiest.

"Victoria, it can't be so bad with the new tax," Pilar said desperately. "I need the money from my work. My father is too old to work on the farm, and he depends on me now to support him."

"I'm sorry, Pilar. You know that I'm your friend, but if I have to pay you for more days of the week, then I can't maintain the tavern. With the new tax there are less guests coming, and I don't know how to survive myself."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pilar asked.

Victoria shook her head. "No, nothing. I wish Zorro would come back and make the alcalde rescind the tax. But, he has left, and without him there is nothing I can do against this tax."

"Diego may have an idea when he comes back," Pilar suggested.

"I don't know when he will return, and if I can keep up until then." Victoria said, desperately.

Z Z Z

The next week Victoria worked harder than before, but she realized it wouldn't be enough. The money she made from the meals wasn't enough to cover the costs of the tavern, even after cutting helpers' hours. Most of her money came from the drinks, and the consummation of fruit juices and wine had dropped considerably with the new tax.

Z Z Z

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, but I have no time for you today. I need to cook the meals and serve the drinks," Victoria apologized when she rushed by his table a few days later.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Alejandro asked her, concerned. "Where are your helpers? Did they both fall ill today?"

Victoria served the other tables and checked the meal in the kitchen before she found time to bring him a drink. "I had to send my helpers home," she explained, trying to hide her despair.

"Sit down for a moment, Victoria. You look as if you need a rest," Alejandro urged. "Why did you send Pilar and Alicia home? Is it so bad with the new tax that you can't afford them any longer?"

Victoria only nodded, suppressing her tears. With bent head she braced her hands on the table, not taking the time to sit down as he had asked. "Victoria, you can't do this all alone. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you, Don Alejandro, I just need to go on as best I can. There aren't so many customers that I can't manage them alone." She picked up her tray and hurried back to the kitchen. Placing the dirty dishes in the sink to soak them, she stared for a moment at the plates as they sank into the water.

What she had said to Don Alejandro was true, she was able to manage the guests alone, but that was the problem. With the new tax there were so few customers left that she wouldn't be able to keep her tavern open much longer.

The curtain leading outside to the backyard moved slightly, and expectantly, she waited for the curtain to part and give way to a black clad figure. "Zorro," she whispered. The curtain moved again, and she realized that it had only been the wind. She wrapped her arms around herself and let her tears mingle with the water in the sink. "Please, come back to me. I need you," she cried, but she knew he wouldn't come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This time, Diego's recovery was much slower than the other times he was injured. Still weak with the after effects of fever, Diego lost hope as his depression began to overwhelm him.

What use was there for him when he could never ride as Zorro again? How could he face the pity on the faces of his father and Victoria when he had to tell them of his useless crippled state?

While Diego was slowly regaining his strength, cared for by his servants and Felipe, he was kept ignorant of the situation in the pueblo. Felipe knew it would only further distress him to know of Victoria's desperate efforts to cope with the alcalde's oppression, without Zorro to protect her. Diego was still far too weak to ride back to Los Angeles to protect Victoria, and his helplessness would only send him spiraling further into his depression.

Z Z Z

Victoria struggled with the new tax and the loneliness, feeling abandoned by Diego and Zorro. During the day she tried to numb herself with working to exhaustion, and at night she cried herself to sleep, wishing for Zorro to return to her.

Victoria hadn't thought that the situation could worsen, but it did. It was generally known now that Zorro had left, and some of the vaqueros who visited the tavern started to take more liberties with her. There were rude remarks and increasing attempts to grope her. She had managed to hold them off so far, but they continued to harass her every time they visited her tavern.

Z Z Z

Market day had brought her more guests than on other days, and Victoria was busy serving them.

Three vaqueros entered the tavern and headed straight for her at the bar. By the odor from their mouths and their rude behavior, Victoria could tell that the men were already drunk.

"Bring us some Tequila," the leader of the three demanded, pounding his fist on the top of the bar.

"I don't serve that drink in this tavern," Victoria replied, "and you already had enough!"

"Who says that we already had enough?" the vaquero leered at her. "We only had enough when I, Enrico Pérez, say so!

"Isn't that so?" Pérez grinned at his comrades.

"Si, Enrico, you're right," his fellow comrade agreed.

"You have heard my friends," Perez addressed Victoria again. "We want Tequila! Now!"

Victoria stared at him angrily, trying to ignore him, as she made to pass by the men, heading for the kitchen.

"We want to be served!" Perez grabbed her by the arm and restrained her.

Mendoza and his soldiers had watched the scene, and now Mendoza rose from his seat to interfere.

"Mendoza, stay seated!" de Soto commanded from his table. "This is an order!"

"But, Alcalde, this is Victoria, and these men are imposing on her." Mendoza countered, confused, but did as he was ordered.

"It's not the army's business to mingle with her guests," de Soto declared.

Perez grinned, tauntingly. "Señorita, did you hear that? You should be nice to us."

Still holding her in his strong grip, he drew her closer to him. Before Victoria could react, he took hold of her chin and kissed her on the mouth.

"Now, how was that? I'm sure you missed that now that your lover is no longer coming for you." Victoria wanted to slap him, but Perez caught her hands in time. "Do you want another?" he challenged her.

"Alcalde, please do something," Victoria pleaded while she tried in vain to free herself.

"As you wish, Señorita," de Soto sneered. "Now that you ask me, I will enforce the law here."

"Mendoza, arrest these men and take them into prison."

"Si, Alcalde." Smiling, Mendoza rose instantly from his seat to follow the order, signing his men to arrest the vaqueros.

Before he could leave, de Soto stopped him. "You're not finished here, Mendoza. The señorita will go to prison, too."

"But I have done nothing wrong!" Victoria protested. "These men were attacking me."

"You were kissing a man in public that was neither your husband nor your fiancé. I call that indecent behavior. And the sentence for that is three days in prison. I have to keep up the morality in this pueblo or this would soon be a less decent establishment." De Soto signed at the tavern making clear what he meant.

"You can't do this, Alcalde!" Victoria said, shocked. "I was attacked and if you had allowed Mendoza to help nothing would have happened."

Searching for help, Victoria looked around in the tavern, but none of the patrons rose for her defense. The table where the de la Vegas normally sat was empty, because Don Alejandro had gone to a bull auction and wouldn't return before tomorrow evening, and Diego still hadn't returned.

"Put the señorita and the men in neighboring cells. It will teach them decent behavior."

Mendoza hesitated, but if he didn't want to go against direct orders, he had to do as commanded.

"I'm sorry, Señorita," Mendoza apologized. "You will have to come with us," Sepulveda and him taking her in their midst.

Victoria was shocked and had tears in her eyes as she was led away by the soldiers.

"Maybe Zorro hears of this and comes to your rescue," Mendoza tried to cheer her up.

Victoria only shook her head. "I don't believe he will come, Mendoza. Even de Soto should know by now that Zorro won't come back or he would have made the alcalde rescind the tax a long time ago."

Z Z Z

The time in the prison was the most miserable in her life. The vaqueros continued to harass her with rude remarks, trying to grab her through the bars.

She tried to evade them by retreating to the back of the cell, but somewhere they had found a stick they used to poke her with. There was only one pallet in their cell, so the men took turns sleeping and while the others continued to harass her through the night.

Mendoza was the only one who brought her some relief, although only for short intervals several times a day, by leading her into another part of the prison where she could relieve and wash herself in private.

As dawn of the first night was nearing, she realized that she had hoped in vain for Zorro to come despite his letter. Zorro was truly gone, and she had also lost her best friend. Crouched on the dirty pallet she cried until she had no more tears left.

In the evening of the second day, Alejandro came to visit her in prison.

"Victoria, is there anything I can do for you? I came as soon as I heard of your imprisonment." Alejandro asked her compassionately.

"Can you get me out?" Victoria asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but there is nothing I can do. The alcalde insisted that you have to stay in prison for another night to keep up the morality! The morality!" Alejandro said angrily. "We all know that it wasn't your fault and that you are an honorable woman."

"The alcalde won't let me go?" Victoria asked, depressed. "But even he should know now that Zorro won't come to my rescue any longer!"

"The only thing he agreed on was to release you at dawn tomorrow and that you won't have to stay another full day." Alejandro said apologetically.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. It's better than nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was shortly after dawn when she was released from prison. Mendoza opened the cell door with a creak and lightly touched her arm to draw her attention as she had crouched on the floor with her head on her knees. "Señorita Victoria, it's morning, you can go now."

"Thank you, Mendoza," she murmured tiredly, rising stiffly from the floor. With her head bent low, she stumbled out of the prison. Outside, Alejandro and Felipe were waiting for her, walking at her side to the tavern.

"I'm giving up, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, depressed. "I can't stand it anymore. I will sell my tavern and leave Los Angeles as soon as I can. Tomorrow, I will drive to Santa Paula and speak with the bank about the mortgage, and I may even find a buyer for the tavern there."

Felipe and Alejandro looked at her, shocked. "I know these last days in prison have been very hard for you, Victoria. But, I know you are a fighter. You can't let de Soto win."

Victoria shook her head. "I can't fight anymore, Don Alejandro. De Soto has it made all too clear that I don't stand a chance without Zorro backing me up. Can't you see it? Zorro is gone for whatever reason, and without him we're nothing. All these years we depended on Zorro more than we realized. The caballeros won't do anything without him, either." Victoria was crestfallen. "If you have a buyer for my tavern, I'd be very grateful to sell."

"Maybe Diego will have an idea when he will come back from San Francisco, Victoria. Why don't you wait until he comes back? I don't want you to leave Los Angeles!"

"Diego has been gone for so long already, and we don't know when he will come back. It looks like his friend from Spain is more important to him than we are. And, I always thought he was my friend and cared for me. Why didn't he come back and help me when I needed a friend the most?" Victoria began to cry.

"I know you always tried to help me, but I can't fight on my own any longer. All the time I hoped Zorro would still be there for me, but after this time in prison I realized he isn't coming back. I only wish I could talk to him and ask him why. I believe he had his reason, but he should have told me in person. Or maybe he is already dead, and the letter was written in advance, just in case something happened to him. There are rumors among the soldiers claiming that they shot Zorro a few weeks ago." She bent her head down in despair.

"Victoria, I think you should rest a little. After you have slept, you'll feel better again." Alejandro stroked her shoulder, exchanging a helpless look with Felipe.

Victoria shook her head. "It will never be better, Don Alejandro. I have lost him, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'd do anything to have him back, but I know that I will never see him again."

"You know, Victoria, I would bring him back to you if I could," Alejandro assured her. "Do you want us to stay?"

Victoria shook her head, indicating that she wanted to be alone. Felipe looked thoughtfully back over his shoulder at Victoria, who was crying silently, before he followed Alejandro out of the tavern.

ZZZ

At the hacienda Felipe excused himself with Alejandro and went to look around the cave. Now that Toronado was no longer in his stall, and many of Diego's personal belongings had been moved to where he was now staying, the cave seemed somehow deserted. Thinking about Diego and Victoria, he made a decision.

ZZZ

Victoria knew she should start working immediately to reopen the tavern for lunchtime, but the possibility of facing further harassment by drunken customers scared her.

First, she needed to get rid of the filth and the smell of the prison, taking her time for bathing and washing her hair. When she picked up her dirty dress, the smell brought back the memories of the previous days in prison.

Unable to cope with it, she stored the dress in a bag in a corner of the laundry room where it was out of sight. Though she couldn't afford it, she would never be able to wear that dress again while the memories were still so vivid on her mind.

She had just finished cleaning up when there was a persistent knocking on the back door.

"The tavern is closed," she yelled, but the knocking didn't stop. Annoyed, Victoria opened the door to check on the visitor.

"Felipe, what are you doing here?" Victoria exclaimed, surprised.

"Did Don Alejandro send you?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Did you forget something?"

Felipe shook his head again.

"Then, what is it?"

Felipe pointed at the two horses he had tied in the backyard of the tavern, and then, at Victoria.

"You want me to go with you? On the horse?"

Felipe nodded.

"I'm sorry, Felipe, but I can't leave now. I'm very tired, and I need to rest after I have taken care of the tavern."

Felipe shook his head and pointed to the horses again, pulling her by the sleeve.

"Please, Felipe, tell me what this is about!"

Felipe signed something that she didn't understand.

"It must be very important that you are so persistent." Felipe nodded and smiled.

Victoria gave in. "Alright, Felipe. I'll go with you. But, don't make me regret it!"

ZZZ

It wasn't long before Victoria began to regret her decision to accompany Felipe. The boy had led her cross country not using the roads, away from the pueblo into a sparsely settled area where she hadn't been before. It was far off the main road that ran along the Californian coast from Monterey in the north to San Diego in the south and Victoria had completely lost direction.

They had ridden for nearly two hours, and she was exhausted, sweating from the heat and the long ride. She wasn't accustomed to riding so long on a horse, as she normally drove with her cart on longer distances.

"Felipe, where are we going? And, when will we be there?" She pulled at his sleeve to make him look at her and read from her lips. It wasn't the first time she asked, but the result was the same.

As the times before, the boy didn't give a real answer, needing one hand at the reigns and being unable to sign with both hands while riding. Felipe only pointed ahead, riding a little faster, and Victoria had to catch up with him again.

When she almost thought the ride wouldn't come to an end, Felipe led her back to a road that stretched in a northeastern direction. Following the road to the end, they approached a small, well maintained hacienda. To Victoria's surprise, Felipe guided their horses to the back of the building where he dismounted. "Where are we, Felipe? What do we want here?"

Felipe looked annoyed at her constant questioning. He walked over to her horse and motioned her to dismount, helping her down. Then, he signed her to walk across the backyard to one of the corrals adjacent to the house while he stayed with the horses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria recognized the black horse in the corral at once, before her eyes fell on the tall man, standing at the fence with his broad back turned to her.

He wore plain, comfortable clothes, consisting of tight dark brown trousers and a light brown shirt that fit him loosely. Even if he wasn't clad in black, his tall lean shape, and the way he stroked the horse, were a too familiar picture for her not to realize who she was about to face. Zorro! And, he wasn't wearing a mask!

Her heart suddenly began to beat very fast, and her mouth was dry as she slowly approached the lonely figure leaning against the fence. She wanted to run to him, but she had no energy left. Only a few steps more, and she would finally discover the identity of the man she loved. Toronado noticed her and whinnied.

"Felipe, did you bring a treat for Toronado?" He asked without turning around, his attention still on the horse. Victoria didn't say anything and only stared at the back of the man who gently patted the horse's neck.

"Zorro?" she asked, tentatively. Surprised by her voice, he turned around and faced her. "Diego?!" Victoria exclaimed, as she saw his face.

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" Stunned, Diego looked at the woman standing in front of him, before he addressed Felipe, who had stayed behind with the horses.

"Why did you bring her here, Felipe?" He addressed the boy, angrily. "Didn't you listen to anything I told you?"

'You need her!' Felipe signed, 'and she needs you!' Without any other comment he turned around to take the horses away, leaving Diego and Victoria alone.

Victoria still stared at Diego and Toronado. Seeing them together, she understood. Diego was Zorro!

"Diego? You are you Zorro!?" It was more a statement than a question. "Are you still my friend? Did you leave me because of something I said? I thought you no longer cared for me when you didn't come back!" She turned pale, leaning against the fence for support, afraid of his answer.

"Please, I need to know!" she begged. After the first shock, she noticed his gaunt appearance, and the arm he kept in a sling. "What happened? What's wrong with your arm? Have you been ill?"

Diego simply stared at her, unable to say a word. How could he begin to explain everything?

"Diego? Please talk to me! What happened?" Victoria looked at him, concerned. He had always

been lean, but his haggard face and loss of weight showed that he must have been very ill. "Are you really Zorro?"

That was a question he could answer easily. "Yes, I am Zorro, or I was him, to tell the truth." He tried to imitate a smile, without success.

"Why are you here, Victoria? What did Felipe tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything, Diego. He said that he needed to show me something. I never expected to discover your identity and find you in this place." Victoria continued staring at him.

"What do you think now, Victoria?" Diego stepped closer to her, as she was leaning against the fence for support, noticing how exhausted she looked. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep, and she appeared to be ready to drop, hardly keeping herself up, making him wonder how she had gotten in such a worrisome shape.

"I'm too surprised to think at all, but I'm happy to see you ... to have found you!" With her hand she reached out for him, touching him slightly on his sleeve. "I have missed you, Diego. And, I realized that I love you. You, and Zorro.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you, ever since I got your letter. But, I need answers! Tell me why! Why did you leave me if you still love me? Or, was it a lie?" Anxiously, and with wide eyes, she looked at him.

"No, it wasn't a lie. I love you, and I always have." Diego couldn't imagine removing his eyes from her for even a moment, as his gaze took her in. After all the time he had been dreaming about her in his arms, it was impossible for him not to look at her. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, feel the warmth of her body.

Diego took another step towards her, close enough to have his body almost touching her. Unable to resist, he lifted his hand to tenderly caress her cheek.

Seeing the love in his blue eyes was all she needed to throw herself into his arms. "I have you back. I have you back," she whispered, clinging to him with all the strength she had left. "I have found you. That's all I ever wanted."

Diego hadn't expected to see her again, and now she was right here in his arms. Leaning back against the fence, he held her tight and supported her with his arm around her back.

"I missed you so much!" she cried. Physically and emotionally exhausted, her body shook uncontrollably in his arms.

Bending his head, he kissed her tenderly. Victoria clung her arms around his neck and returned his kisses hungrily, not wanting to let him go.

Diego drew apart when she couldn't stop shaking. Concerned, he looked at her. "What's wrong, Querida?"

"Hold me, please. Don't leave me again. I can't go on without you any longer!" Victoria cried, desperately, holding onto him with her arms around his waist. "I need you so much."

Diego grew more worried when she continued to sob, shaking hard. "Shhhh, Querida, it's alright. Please, don't cry!" Placing kisses on her hair and temples, he tried to soothe and comfort her. "Tell me, what's wrong, Victoria. What has you so devastated?"

Victoria shook her head, unable to express what she had gone through in recent weeks. "It was terrible. Not only that I missed you so much, but everything else got worse too. I don't know how to go on any longer."

Crying, she buried her face in his chest while he stroked her back and her hair.

"What happened?"

"De Soto. He wouldn't believe it when he heard that Zorro had left. At first, he tried to lure you back with taxes, and when Zorro didn't intervene as usual, he threw me in prison."

Alarmed, Diego looked at her. "He used you as bait again?"

Victoria nodded. "There were some vaqueros in the tavern, making trouble and harassing me, forcing a kiss on me. Mendoza wanted to help me, but de Soto forbade it. Instead, he had me arrested along with the vaqueros for indecent behavior and put me in a cell adjacent to them."

"There was no one who defended you?" Diego asked incredulously. "What about my father?"

Victoria only shook her head. "Your father was away for a bull auction, and none of my other patrons wanted to get in trouble with the alcalde."

"How long did you have to stay in prison?" he asked, concerned.

"De Soto arrested me two days ago, and didn't release me until this morning. He said it was the normal sentence for my behavior."

"He kept you in prison for nearly three days?" Diego asked angrily. "The prison is no place for a woman."

"The vaqueros continued to harass me in prison from the adjacent cell, and there was nothing I could do. It was bad - very bad," Victoria began to cry harder again. Sobbing, she clung to him, reliving the nightmare of the past days.

Diego pulled her tighter, though Victoria didn't give him any details, he could imagine what she had been through, as her tears soaked his shirt.

Picturing her in the filthy prison, being harassed by vaqueros, he became more and more angry, wishing he could ride out as Zorro again to take his revenge on the alcalde. Instead, he concentrated his attention on the woman in his arms and soothed her, understanding why she was so devastated, and why Felipe had brought her to him.

"I love you, Victoria." Tenderly, he kissed her cheeks and her temples, drying her tears with his kisses. "It's over. You're safe now."

"I didn't understand how much a difference you made, how much Zorro meant for me and the pueblo, until you were gone. I was secretly hoping Zorro wouldn't leave me in prison, and that the letter wasn't true, but Zorro didn't come. And, I was wishing for you to return, Diego, but you weren't coming home, either. I knew you would have helped me if you had been there. I depended on your presence in my daily life even more than on Zorro. When I realized that I had lost both you and Zorro, I never felt so alone, and I knew I couldn't go on anymore."

"I'm sorry, Victoria, that I couldn't be there for you. Didn't my father help you, either?"

"You father did what he could when he returned yesterday, trying to get me out of prison, but there wasn't much he could do. The alcalde wouldn't give in and only agreed to release me at dawn today. Everything de Soto did was aimed at me alone. The alcalde made clear that he would do nothing against the caballeros as long as they didn't help me. Your father was standing all alone in his efforts to support me. The other caballeros weren't willing to do anything for a mere tavern _wench_."

The way she spelled wench made clear that it had been meant as an insult.

"Querida, you're here now. I love you, and I'll do everything I can for you." Diego stroked her back, soothingly, while she was leaning against him.

Just having him to talk to and being in his arms was a relief for her. For the first time since she had gotten his letter, the aching emptiness inside her was gone, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go through that again. "Don't leave me again, Diego, that's all I ask. Please, don't leave me!" she pleaded, desperately. "I need you so much, and I can't go on without you."

"Don't cry anymore, Querida, I'm here for you," he assured her, holding her tight. "Mi Querida. Mi Amor." He kissed her face again and again while she continued sobbing. "It's over. I love you."

His shirt was soaked thoroughly from her tears when she finally calmed down and stopped crying.

Overcoming her own hurt, she looked at him, questioningly. "Tell me about yourself, Diego. What happened that made you write that letter, giving up Zorro, and what are you doing here?"

Quietly, he looked at her, and she saw the pain in his face at her questions and felt him draw her tighter. "I had no choice, Victoria. Believe me, I had no choice. I would have come to your rescue if I had been able to, but I couldn't," he whispered.

"I believe you, Diego, but I need to know what happened."

For a moment he looked at her silently, considering his options. He could send her away without telling her about his arm, or he could tell her everything, though he might still lose her. Gazing at her, he realized that she deserved the truth, but first he wanted to kiss her once more, just in case.

Would she leave him if he told her the truth, or was her love strong enough to keep her at his side?

Tenderly, he brushed through her hair, cupping her cheek with his hand as he bent down to savor her lips for a long, intense kiss that he didn't want to end.

"Diego?" Victoria looked at him, concerned, when he drew apart again. "What is going on?"

Diego didn't answer, alarming her with his silence. "Will you leave me again, Diego?" she asked anxiously, realizing that he hadn't promised her anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Come inside the house with me. I'll tell you what you want to know." Aware of her exhaustion, Diego put his left arm around her waist to support her. Before he was injured, he would have lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house, but he wasn't able to do that anymore and never would again.

Walking arm in arm, Victoria noticed his sad face as they crossed the backyard to the house with slow steps. "Diego? What's wrong?"

Without answering, he tightened his grip around her small waist. The inside of the house reminded her of the de la Vega hacienda with a similar style of furniture and decoration, but plainer and less representative. Diego led her into the parlor with a comfortable couch and chairs with a large bookshelf on the main wall, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Do you want to drink something?" Diego asked her, pouring water into a glass from a pitcher on a nearby table and handing it her. "You must be thirsty from your ride and your crying."

Victoria nodded, only now noticing how thirsty she felt.

"Thank you, Diego."

After Victoria had quenched her thirst, she could no longer hold back the questions burning inside her.

"Where is this house? Why are you here, Diego? I thought you were in San Francisco? Why did you lie about your whereabouts?"

"This is my house, my refuge you might call it," Diego started to explain.

"Your house?"

Questioningly, Victoria looked at him, urging him to continue. "A few years ago, when I fell down a ravine as Zorro and got a severe concussion, I realized how difficult it was to keep my illness a secret. It was fortunate that my father was away, and that you all believed my excuse of falling from a horse. But, I knew that other injuries would be more difficult to explain, and in case I injured I couldn't put the burden of taking care of me solely on the shoulders of a boy. Felipe is only a teenager, and it put a terrible strain on him to care for me and keep it a secret at the same time. Helping me with Zorro was already more than I should ask of a boy of his age.

"So, I searched for a remote house that wasn't too far away from the de la Vega hacienda, and yet did not belong to the Los Angeles territory, so that I was out of the jurisdiction of the alcalde of Los Angeles. I bought this house three years ago, and hired some newcomers to California as servants who wouldn't know me as Diego de la Vega. Here in this house I'm simply Diego Lopez, and Felipe is known as my brother. It was my mother's name, so I'm entitled to wear it."

"You are Diego Lopez?" Victoria was surprised. "I remember your father mentioning that name before. A few months ago he complained that a señor Lopez bought some brood mares that he intended to purchase."

Diego grinned. "Besides having the house as a retreat in case I was ill, I wanted to do something useful here. I decided to start my own horse breeding with Toronado and some brood mares I bought. I learned horse breeding from my father, so we both know good horses."

"Then, you came here whenever you told your father that you were at the northern estates? You must have been injured often!" Victoria tried to remember how many times he had used that excuse.

"Not as often as you think, Victoria. Sometimes, I only came here because I had to take care of things or simply needed to be myself, taking a break from acting." Diego gently touched her hand that she had put in her lap.

Victoria's face showed her doubts, not quite believing his explanation. "But, this time you were injured, Diego. You can't deny that. Tell me what happened!"

"Yes, you're right, Victoria," Diego admitted. "I was shot by soldiers when I was riding out as Zorro a few weeks ago. Toronado returned to the cave and got Felipe, who brought me here and called the doctor, too. I don't remember anything from that time, and when I woke up again nearly two weeks had passed. The doctor told me that I was very lucky to have survived. I noticed that the doctor had my arm wrapped up very tightly, and I asked him about it."

Diego tried to suppress the pain he still felt when he remembered the moment. Victoria squeezed his left hand. "The arm was broken, and I had been very close to losing it. Only because of Felipe's insistence, he didn't cut it off. The doctor hasn't much hope that it will ever heal completely." Diego looked down at his arm in the sling. "It will probably remain stiff."

The pain in his voice was audible. "Then, I knew that Zorro would never ride again. That's why I had Felipe deliver the note to you."

"Diego, you should have told me. It wasn't a choice for you to make alone." Victoria was torn between anger and the need to comfort him.

"Do you think the decision was easy for me?" Diego shouted, surprising Victoria with his emotional outburst. She realized how much he had kept himself under control in the pueblo.

"I didn't want to come home and have you look at me with pity. I knew your opinion of me only too well when I wasn't Zorro. I can't expect a woman to tie herself to a man with a crippled arm. I will need help with the most basic things as dressing and eating, among others. I can't even hold you with both arms. How can I ask you to share your life with me?" he asked, bitterly.

"You know the truth now, Victoria. There is nothing more to say. Felipe will take you home again." Unable to hide his emotions he rose from the couch, turning away from her.

"Please, forgive me for hurting you so much with my remarks, Diego." Victoria pleaded, shocked by his voice. "You must believe me, Diego, that I really love you, and I'd never look at you with pity," she assured him, catching his hand. Staying seated, she stopped him as he distanced himself from her, and pulled him back on the couch.

"During the weeks I missed you, I realized how much you mean to me, and that I depend on you even more than on Zorro. Your arm doesn't change my feelings for you, Diego, and I won't let you send me away so easily."

"You're not leaving?" he asked, not daring to hope.

"No, I won't," she assured him, putting her arms on his shoulders. "I love you, and I need you. Why don't you come back to Los Angeles?"

"I can't." Diego tried to make her understand. "I haven't completely recovered yet, and it's still an effort for me to walk around much or ride on a horse. I need to spend a lot of time resting and recovering, and I started riding on Toronado again only a few days ago. I simply lack the strength for acting, pretending to be plain Diego for you, my father and the rest of the pueblo. I need to be myself now. And, if I stop pretending, I will be hanged as Zorro. It's as simple as that." He raised his hand and tenderly caressed her cheek, running his fingers through her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him. "I don't want that, Diego. I want to see your true self, and know your love for me." She kissed him, and he drew her closer, intensely responding to her kiss, claiming her mouth, running his hand along her body as he pulled her on his lap.

Breathless, they drew apart again. "How can you still want me, Victoria?" he whispered. "I'm no longer your dashing hero, and I may never be whole again. I may be forced, in reality, to be the studious Diego you so despised for his inactivity."

"I don't need a dashing hero, Diego. When you proposed to me, I accepted the man behind the mask and not the legend. I love you for the wonderful person you are, the man I can talk to, who understands me, and who is also my best friend. And, you don't need both arms to hold and kiss me." She smiled at him, lovingly. "I want the man in flesh and blood to love and hold me, not a legend I see only fleetingly. I want a life with a real man and not a legend."

She caressed his face, and Diego turned his head to place a kiss on the inside of her hand.

"I missed you so much, Diego, while you were away." Tears came unbidden to her eyes when she remembered how lost she had felt, and Diego kissed her again.

"There's no more reason to cry, Victoria. You should know that never intended to hurt you, but I thought it would be best to set you free again even if it broke my heart."

"In the future you won't make these decisions alone," she said determined. "Let me stay, Diego," Victoria pleaded in his embrace. "I don't want to live without you any longer. If you don't go back to the pueblo, I want to stay here with you."

"That's one the reasons I broke things off with you, Victoria...because I didn't want you to decide between your life in the pueblo where you have your friends, and me. It's a lonely life I'm living, and I can't ask you to join me in my self imposed exile. The alcalde will suspect any man you marry suddenly of being Zorro. You can't go back to the pueblo after we are married as long we don't have a convincing explanation for my current state. Zorro left almost at the same time as Diego, and I don't know how to explain my arm when I'm supposed to be reading and doing nothing the whole day. I feel trapped with all these secrets I built around me." Diego showed his frustration.

"Are you sure you really want that life, Victoria? You have your tavern and all your friends there. You'd give that all up for me?"

"I don't care for the pueblo any longer. You and your father were the only ones who always supported me, but without Zorro as backup nobody else helped me. What kind of friends are they? I can't stand that anymore! I want to live with the man I love, and I don't want to wait any longer to start a family."

"Don't you think I want a family, too? But, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this double life. I only exchanged one false identity for another one. Sometimes I feel I don't know anything anymore. What is right, and what is wrong?" Depressed, he looked at her. "Do you really want to marry me under these circumstances, Victoria?"

"Yes!" Victoria declared. "I love you, Diego, and I want to marry you. I don't know how to get out of this mess either, but I know one thing for sure - I don't want to wait any longer. It's the right time to start our life together now that there is no more Zorro. It may not be the way you intended it to end, but it's time for you to fulfill your promise." She sealed it with a tender kiss, holding and caressing him.

"You should return to the pueblo, Victoria," Diego whispered, as their passion began to flare, "before this goes any further. I will give you time to think about everything. You have been through a lot lately, and you should rest before making life changing decisions. I don't want you to regret anything, Victoria, when there is no turning back."

She realized that he was still full of doubts about himself, and that he wanted to be sure that she had thought it through. How very typical of him to analyze everything before making a decision, while she acted on her emotions.

"Sending me away won't change my mind, Diego. I know what I want. I want you! But, I understand why you want me to think about it," she smiled.

"If you don't change your mind, I'll talk with the padre at the nearby mission and ask him to marry us. How much time would you need?" Diego couldn't refrain from touching her face, and she instantly leaned closer again.

"I had time enough to think about you while I was missing you." Victoria put her head on his chest, feeling his warmth and listening to the beating of his heart. "A week should be more than enough to prepare, and I don't want to wait any longer."

Diego put his arm around her back to embrace her, placing a kiss to her hair. "Won't you take more time to think about it? I don't want you to make this decision in a rush, Victoria, and regret it later."

"We have been engaged for months, Diego. I didn't agree to marry Zorro, because I thought he might be rich or a caballero or someone special. I want the man who loves me as much as I love him, no matter the circumstances," she assured him.

"Since I didn't know your identity, I also thought about the possibility that you might not be from the pueblo, and that I might have to leave Los Angeles when we marry. I had already decided for myself that I wouldn't mind if I had you as my husband. The recent weeks made me even more determined to leave the pueblo.

"What about your father, Diego? He is missing you. Don't you think you should tell him about all this?" She raised her head and gestured around her. "Or, does he know?"

"No, he doesn't, and I don't want to see him." Diego's face became hard.

"Why not? He is your father, he cares about you! I don't understand."

"How can I face him again?" She heard the pain in his voice. "I wasn't enough for him when I was playing the studious fool, and now I'm crippled with a useless arm! He wants his son to be like Zorro, but I can't be that anymore. I'm even less than I pretended. I'm useless now!" Depressed and hurt, Diego held her tightly as Victoria embraced him, holding and comforting him.

"You will never be useless, and you know that. I don't think you should be so hard on yourself, Diego. I'm sorry you had to endure such hurtful remarks while you pretended not to be a man of action. You paid a high price for being the hero of the pueblo. And, no matter what happens, you're still the man I love, the man I want."

Diego held her tightly with all his strength. "I love you, Victoria, and I need you so much. I never dared to hope you'd stay if I told you the truth."

In their embrace they held each other for a while, exchanging the caresses they had hungered for during the time they had been apart.

_**A/N:** Some time ago I published the story The Other Son, announcing that I had a longer story in progress working on that theme. After reading this chapter you may have guessed that this is the story with the remote hacienda. The scene I decribed in The Other Son no longer fit into this story because Alejandro is not going to find out that way. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They were interrupted by a knock on the door from the housekeeper, who slightly opened the door. "Patron, the doctor has come for his visit."

"Tell him I'm coming in a minute," Diego rose from the couch to follow the housekeeper, who had closed the door again. "After the examination the doctor will want me to lie down and sleep during siesta. Would you like to rest a bit during siesta too, or do you want to return to Los Angles right away?" He turned to face Victoria.

"I'll stay until later," Victoria replied, smiling, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel tired after the days without sleep and the ride here, but most importantly, I want to be with you. There is a lot we have to talk about."

Taking her by the hand, he guided her towards the entry hall where the housekeeper, a Spanish woman of about thirty years, and the doctor, an elderly, gray haired man, were waiting.

"Doctor, thank you for your patience," Diego addressed him.

"Victoria, allow me to introduce Doctor Rodriguez and Maria, my housekeeper. Please, address Maria if you need anything," Diego introduced them. "My fiancée, Señorita Victoria Escalante." The housekeeper and the doctor looked at them, surprised.

"Encantado, Señorita," the doctor bowed, and the housekeeper curtsied, "Encantada, Señorita."

"I'll be with you in a minute, Doctor," Diego excused himself. Taking Victoria by the arm, he walked with her down the hallway and at the end opened the right one of two adjacent doors, motioning her to step inside.

"Victoria, this is your room, not only for siesta, but for as long as you're here. If you want to freshen up and change clothing, you'll find some in the trunk over there near the wall." Diego pointed at a large, waist-high wooden trunk with iron ornaments and two big iron locks.

"My room? Clothing?" Victoria stopped, looking around, admiring the elegant furniture of the large bedroom. "You mean a guest room?"

"No, your room," he said, somewhat self-conscious. "All these years, I wanted to show you how much I loved you, bring you presents. But, I couldn't give them to you, neither as your friend, Diego, nor as Zorro, because I knew that accepting gifts from a single man would ruin your reputation. So, whenever I found a dress or something else I thought you'd like, I put it in that trunk in your room here, dreaming of the day you'd come, and I could give them to you. Everything you'll find in that trunk belongs to you."

"Oh, Diego," Victoria was speechless, moved to tears.

"Just say nothing. All I dreamed of was having you here one day." He smiled at her tenderly.

"You should have told me much earlier how you felt about me. All those years we wasted!" Victoria rose on her toes and kissed him. "It's time to make your dreams come true, Diego. I'm here now," she whispered.

"Yes, you are. I never expected to see you here," he whispered, overwhelmed.

"I'm here to stay if you want me to, Diego," she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know how I feel about you, Victoria," he whispered, caressing her. "I can't let the doctor wait any longer. Please, feel at home," he smiled at the prospect, "Maria will provide you with everything you need. I'll show you around later."

Closing the door behind him, he left her alone to go to his meeting with the doctor.

**_A/N: _**_Emmarae gave me the __idea of Diego buying gifts for Victoria, and she allowed me to use it here. Thank you, Emmarae. My beta is busy with real life at the moment and didn't have time to read this chapter. I will correct the errors later, but I didn't want to wait with posting another chapter. This is just a short one and the next chapters will be longer.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria decided to talk about Diego's health with the doctor. As Diego's future wife, he would tell her the truth about his condition. Before she could take a closer look at the room, there was a knock at the door, and at her call the housekeeper entered.

"Señorita Escalante, I'm glad you've come," Maria smiled at her. "El Patron has been longing to see you."

"How do you know that?" Victoria inquired, surprised.

"My husband Rodrigo and I are caring for him when he is ill, and he spoke of you all the time during the time he was feverish." Maria explained. "It was very bad this time. He nearly didn't make it."

Victoria was shocked to hear that, though she should have guessed it, the way Diego looked. "How long have you been working and caring for Diego now?"

"It has been almost three years now, since Rodrigo and I came here from Spain. We were very lucky to get to work with Señor Lopez. He is such a kind man, and we are grateful he chose us at the harbor in Santa Monica. Without him our little daughter, Pilar, would be dead, just like her sister before her." Maria turned her eyes up, signing a cross and whispering a small prayer.

"Pilar. That's a nice name, Maria," Victoria smiled at the housekeeper. "How did Diego save her? And what happened to your older daughter?" she inquired, curiously.

"She died when she was less than a year old," Maria explained with tears in her eyes. "When breastfeeding wasn't enough anymore for her, I started to give her other food, and she liked it, but then she got cramps and lost weight no matter what I did. She died because she couldn't keep the food inside her body." Maria wiped a tear away.

"It must be very hard to lose a child that way," Victoria said, compassionately.

Maria nodded. "We wanted to have a new start, since I couldn't bear to pass by the cemetery with her grave everyday. So, we decided to come here to California. My daughter Pilar was born shortly before we went on board the ship. I breastfed her during the voyage, and everything was alright with her."

"What happened when you came here?" Victoria inquired.

"We were fortunate that Señor Lopez hired us when we stepped off the ship and were looking for work. Soon after we arrived, Pilar showed the same symptoms as my first daughter, and I was devastated. I was afraid that I'd lose her, too. Señor Lopez inquired what was going on, and I explained it to him. A few days later he told me he read something in a book from a similar case.

After the wars Napoleon brought all over Europe, there was little food, and the people were starving, without enough bread. A doctor in Germany found out that children who suffered from the same illness as my daughter survived when their parents no longer gave them wheat, as in bread, mainly because they didn't have any."

"What did you do?" Victoria asked.

"El patron told us not to give my daughter any bread and keep to milk and fruits instead. We couldn't believe it at first, but we were desperate and followed his advice. Pilar has grown into a healthy child now, and we couldn't be happier." Maria smiled, gratefully.

"I thank the Lord every day for sending us here, and for sending us Senor Lopez, who helped save our baby. After all that he has done for us, we'd never betray him, and we'd do anything for him, Señorita," Maria declared.

"Thank you, Maria. I'm grateful that he had some help here when he wouldn't trust his family."

"I have kept you long enough with my story, Señorita," Maria said. "I should get back to work now. Do you have everything you need?"

Victoria looked around the room. There was a door leading to another room, and she could hear murmured voices. At her questioning look, Maria explained. "That door leads to the room of el patron, but the door can be locked from both sides. You won't be disturbed, Señorita. I'll take care of your clothes, once you have changed." Victoria was too surprised to say anything.

"Are you hungry, Señorita? Or did you have lunch? Master Felipe went straight to the kitchen upon your arrival and has already eaten. I'll have something for you prepared in the dining room."

Victoria nodded. "Thank you, Maria. Now that you mention food, I feel hungry, and I really could use something to eat. I'm coming in a few minutes."

Feeling the need to freshen up after the long ride in the heat, she was grateful to be able to change into one of the dresses she found in the trunk Diego had mentioned before. They were all the same size, varying in style between normal day to day wear and more elegant ones, including also an evening dress. She picked one of the plainer dresses to change into, carefully folding the old one on a chair.

After some time she heard the conversation in the next room stop, and the door opening. Quickly, she opened the door to see the doctor leaving Diego's room and followed him. The doctor heard her steps and turned around, slowing his pace to have her join him. "How is he?" Victoria asked, walking down the hallway alongside the doctor.

"Ah, Señorita," he smiled, "I almost expected your question. At the moment he's asleep with a sleeping potion I gave him. The additional sleep helps his recovery. What did your fiancé tell you?"

"He told me that he almost died, and that his arm will remain stiff. Is that true?"

"Yes, to both. I have treated him several times before, but this time he nearly died under my hands. You must understand that I did all that I could for him, but the arm was in a terrible condition. All I could do was to set it up as best as I knew. I am only a doctor, and I can't work miracles."

"Thank you, Doctor, for all that you did for him. I know that it's hard for him, but I will do my best to help him." Victoria said, depressed.

"I'm glad that you finally came to see him! What kept you so long?" the doctor inquired.

"He didn't tell me that he was ill, Doctor. He no longer wanted to see me after he learned about his arm." Victoria explained.

"I understand, Señorita. I'm sorry that I had a different impression before I met you. When do you plan to marry?"

"As soon as possible, Doctor. Are there any objections from your side about marrying in a week?"

"Your fiancé still needs to rest a lot, and it will take some time to regain his former strength, even though he was in better condition than most of my patients. I see no reason why you can't marry soon, but I suggest waiting two weeks to give your fiancé more time. I think the bones will be healed enough by then, so I can remove the bandage from his arm before the wedding."

"Thank you, Doctor, for all you did for him." Victoria smiled, relieved.

"De nada, Señorita."

Z Z Z

After finishing the meal Maria had served her in the dining room, Victoria returned to her room, changing into a nightgown that Maria had laid out for her. For the first time in days, Victoria felt safe again as she slipped under the covers. She hadn't been able to sleep in prison, and now she was exhausted.

As she tried to sleep, she became aware of the quiet around her. There were no wagons passing by, no soldiers shouting and patrolling on the plaza. The peace surrounding her allowed her to finally relax after the exciting events of the day, and she began to cry, letting go of the sorrows of the recent weeks.

She hadn't told Diego of humiliating remarks she had to endure, and how the men had tried to grab her. Without Zorro to back her up, she had been vulnerable, and she knew she couldn't stand it anymore.

Calming down, she made up her mind. She would go back to the pueblo as Diego requested, but she would keep the tavern closed until she left Los Angeles and use the time to prepare everything for her wedding. If she found a buyer for her tavern, it would be best, or she would ask Don Alejandro to sell it for her after she left.

Staring at the ceiling, she was unable to sleep in the unfamiliar surrounding. The quiet made her feel lonely, and she longed for Diego's presence. Now that she had found him again, she needed to assure herself that she hadn't been dreaming.

She rose from her bed, and with bare feet, walked quietly on tip toes to the connecting door. Knocking, she waited for a response, and quietly unlocked the door as she heard nothing.

The room was as large as her own, with matching furniture. Surprised, she noticed a portrait of herself hanging on the wall opposite the bed. In the large bed in the center, Diego was sleeping soundly, due to the sleeping potion the doctor had told her about.

In his sleep and covered under the bed sheets, he looked weaker than earlier at the corral, and she understood why the doctor had said that he would need more time to recover. It didn't matter, as long she could be here with him in this room, touching him. He didn't wake up as she took his left hand between hers and sat down on his bedside.

"Diego," she whispered, "I love you so much. I need you in my life." Finally relaxing, she dropped her head next to his on the pillow and fell asleep, still holding his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Diego woke up from the numb feeling in his left arm, and for a moment he panicked as he didn't feel it, but then he became aware of the reason. Victoria was lying next to him and had rolled onto his arm in her sleep. Without waking her, he carefully retracted his arm and rested his head on his hand to watch her sleeping form.

Stirring restlessly in her sleep, she mumbled inaudible words, showing her distress. He felt bad that he hadn't been able to be there for her and to protect her as he had done in the past.

"You're safe now, Victoria," he whispered, though he knew she wouldn't hear him. Looking at her beautiful body, he thought how it would be to peel her out of her nightgown and touch her soft skin and to run his hand along her naked body, making love to her. She would probably encourage him rather than stop him if he started kissing her now. For a moment he was tempted, bending over her with his lips close to her mouth.

Then, he shook his head. No, it would be wrong. He wanted her to stay with him because of her own choice, and not because he had taken advantage of her while she was so vulnerable from her previous ordeal. He had also not recovered enough to do much either and should pay heed to the doctor's advice to wait two more weeks.

Withstanding the temptation, he climbed out of bed and dressed while Victoria was still sleeping. The trousers were easier to manage than the shirt, and he cursed aloud as he tried in vain to pull his injured arm through the sleeve. The sling was in the way, and it was difficult with only one arm.

"Let me help you, Diego!" Victoria woke up from his cursing and got up from the bed as she saw him struggling. She walked around the bed and took the shirt to help him dress. Frustrated, Diego looked at her. He didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't manage it on his own.

"If we were already married, Diego, you would accept my help more easily. It's something that a wife does for her husband." She smiled at the sound of the word husband. She couldn't await it.

"Does your arm still hurt?" she asked when she helped him into the sleeve and put the arm back into the sling.

"Sometimes, but not so much any more. The doctor has it wound up tightly for the bones to mend, and he doesn't want me to move it. As if I could!" he added, bitterly.

"Diego, give it time. It will get better, and you still have me," Victoria tried to cheer him up.

He didn't mind her closing the buttons of the shirt, too, though he could do that himself, enjoying the warm touch of her hands on his chest.

Diego drew her near and kissed her again, stopping her from closing the upper buttons of the shirt, making her hands rest on his naked chest. Kissing passionately, they were soon out of breath, and she felt his rising desire.

"If we were married already, Victoria," he whispered, "you wouldn't help me dressing, but you'd be lying in bed with me and help me to undress."

Victoria blushed at his words, surprised at him being so direct though she liked it. It was something she didn't expect from the Diego she knew, only from Zorro. As Zorro he had spoken openly about his feelings for her, and if they wanted their marriage to work, they needed to talk with each other about their feelings.

"And if we were already married, you wouldn't send me away and letting me stay." Victoria kissed him passionately, and Diego responded to her kiss, feeling her thin nightshirt under his fingers. Pinning her to the wall with his body, he ran his hand up and down her body. With effort, he drew apart.

"We're not married yet," Diego released her again. "I don't want to dishonor you and give you no choice. Take your time and think about marrying me, before you regret it later. I'll wait for you in the parlor until you have dressed," staring at her all too visible figure under the thin shirt.

Victoria started to blush, only now realizing the situation. "I'll hurry." She rushed into her room and quickly changed into the dress from earlier, not wanting to keep Diego waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I try to post at least one chapter each week, despite waiting for my beta. Since I didn't get chapter 11 betaed yet, I split the chapter in two parts and I am posting the first part without corrections. That's why it's a short one again. The second part will be posted as chapter 12 during the next week and I'll edit the missing corrections. I look forward to your reviews. :)__  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I wished I didn't have to return to the pueblo, Diego." Victoria sat down beside him on the couch, depressed. "But, I know that it would raise suspicions if I vanished like this. It would endanger your secret. And of course, there is a lot to prepare for our wedding, as selling the tavern."

"You don't want to keep the tavern?" Diego asked, surprised. "I thought you wouldn't want to part from it, after you put so much work into it."

Victoria shook her head, bent down. "The pueblo changed after you left. I don't feel safe anymore in the tavern, and the alcalde has done nothing to keep troublemakers in check." Opening up, she provided him with the details how she had been harassed in the tavern and during her time in prison, making him understand her situation.

"The fear of Zorro made guests behave in the tavern, but once they knew you wouldn't come back, I was without protection. I can't stand the tavern anymore, and if Felipe hadn't brought me to you, I would have had no other choice but to leave Los Angeles to live with my brothers."

"Felipe never told me your situation was so desperate," Diego said shocked.

"But now you're giving me a choice, Diego, a chance to have you back in my life," she smiled at him. "The last weeks have shown me that I don't want to live without you. I got used to seeing Zorro only rarely, I couldn't get used to not seeing you at all, Diego."

"I didn't know what to do either when I thought I'd never see you again. I always thought you'd only miss Zorro," he whispered, his voice hoarse from emotion. "Felipe will take you back to the pueblo. Any message you give him will reach me." Victoria nodded. "I'll let you know about the date and time of the ceremony after I talked to the padre." Diego hesitated a little. "But, I'll understand if you change your mind."

"Diego, I need you as much as you need me, even if you don't see it yet. You won't lose me." She drew down his head to kiss his cheek, making him smile again. "I can't wait to become your wife, Diego."

"Let me show you around before you leave." Rising from the couch, he took her hand and pulled her up. "You haven't seen much of the hacienda yet."

Still holding hands, Diego led her through the house and the stables, explaining his plans on horse breeding and showing her the latest foal that he had gotten from Toronado's breed.

"It won't take much longer until I can make a profit from the horses, selling and breeding them. I have a good stock now, and all the horses, Toronado has sired, show good traits. I won't be as rich as my father, but I'll manage on my own," he smiled.

"We'll manage on our own," Victoria corrected him. "I'll be a part of that too, Diego."

"You're right, Victoria. It will be our future, if you want," he smiled at the prospect of having her living with him as his wife.

During the tour around the hacienda, Victoria noticed the changes in him, now that she wasn't so tired and exhausted than before.

Elated to show her around, Diego forgot his own situation for the moment, showing his true self, walking and talking differently from the man he pretended to be during the last years. He walked with the steady step of Zorro, and also his voice sounded deeper. Victoria realized how much he had hidden behind the mask she knew as Diego.

After another short, passionate kiss he guided her back to her horse and a bored Felipe, who had become impatient for them to show up again.

Z Z Z

Victoria and Felipe had already ridden for twenty minutes, slowly leaving the hacienda behind in the setting sun, and she was thinking about the events of the day and about Diego.

Something was wrong, and it was bothering her that she didn't know what. When she felt her stomach rumbling, she knew. Angrily, she turned her horse around and galloped back to the hacienda that was still in sight, Felipe following her confused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maria looked at her, surprised, as she stormed into the house, heading directly for the dining room. It was exactly as she had expected. Diego was sitting alone at the table, his dinner in front of him.

"Victoria!" Astonished at her return, Diego rose from his seat to meet her. "Is something wrong?"

"If you think you can hide from me because you are too proud to show me your weakness, you are wrong, Diego!" she shouted at him, enraged.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" Diego asked her.

"This!" Victoria pointed at the dinner plate on the table. The meat was sliced into tiny little pieces to be eaten with the fork alone. "You didn't invite me to dinner, and it's not like you to have me leave like this. You know very well how long it takes to get back to the pueblo, and that it will be late w I get home. So, why didn't you invite me to dinner before I left?"

Not waiting for Diego's answer, she continued.

"I don't think it was because of a lack of food. Then, I remembered something you said earlier - that you need help with everything, including dressing and eating. Isn't that so?"

Diego nodded, a bit guiltily. "You sent me away, so I wouldn't see you needing help at dinner! But, that won't work with me, Diego. If you want us to get married, you'll have to put away your foolish pride!"

Victoria faced him angrily, her hands clenched to fists. Diego stepped forward, unable to suppress a smile. "You haven't changed, Victoria. You're still getting angry at me. That's what I love about you, your fiery temper and your intelligence. I was afraid de Soto had broken you."

Victoria continued to glare at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No. You are right, Victoria. I allowed my pride to get the better of me...but, you are right...and, I want you in my life.." He put his arm around her. "Stay for dinner?"

"Yes," was all she could say before he closed her mouth with his kiss.

"You're the only person who can make me so angry, Diego, because you're so close to my heart. I can never be calm around you. You make me feel alive." Victoria stated when she could speak again.

Diego grinned at her, and she smiled back at him. "Everything about you makes me feel good, even if you make me angry, Diego. Without you, life is boring and lonely."

Diego laughed, happily. "I feel the same way about you, Victoria. I look forward to an exciting life with you." He kissed her again. "Let's have dinner now, before it gets cold."

Maria brought an extra plate and served Victoria's dinner. Felipe gave them time alone, having eaten earlier, anticipating the long ride back to Los Angeles with Victoria.

"Felipe is a growing boy," Diego smiled. "He's always hungry and knows his way around the kitchen, both here and at my father's hacienda."

"What about Felipe? Did he know from the start?" Victoria inquired.

"Yes, he helped me from the beginning." Diego explained how he had gotten the idea for Zorro to free her and his father out of prison. "He paid a price for Zorro, too. You should know that Felipe can hear and has started learning to speak again, but he still pretends to be deaf and mute in the pueblo to spy for me. Around here, he can try to be a normal boy and continue his efforts to regain his speech. It's another reason for us to spend time at this hacienda."

"It can't imagine how much effort it took you both to play this charade for so many years," Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "Felipe pretending to be deaf, and you changing the way you moved, talked and behaved in general. I'm happy that you dropped that mask around me now."

"Yes, I'm relieved, too," Diego admitted. "I don't want to act around you anymore."

They chatted amiably during dinner, and Victoria told Diego about the latest gossip in the pueblo. Diego was eager to hear about everything, since Felipe was his only source of information, and the boy had kept Diego ignorant about the latest developments to prevent him from getting more depressed.

Diego listened intently to Victoria's recounting, never moving his eyes from her. He put down the fork to stare at her. "Did I say something wrong, Diego?" Victoria questioned.

"No, nothing Victoria. It's just too good to have you here." He reached out across the table to cup her cheek with his hand, running his fingers through her hair. "I missed your company, Querida."

Victoria realized how lonely he had been in the recent weeks, probably brooding all by himself. She leaned her head into his hand, whispering, "I have missed you too, Diego. I love you." Reciprocating his gesture, she caressed his cheek, causing their arms to cross above the table.

"I love you, Victoria." The love she saw in his eyes overwhelmed her, making her even more determined never to let him leave her again.

"Will you stay for breakfast..," Diego asked, and at her surprised look, he added quickly, "of course, in your own room? I'm not sure what this will do to your reputation, but I don't want you and Felipe riding through the night without protection."

"Nothing would please me more," Victoria smiled. "I always wanted to share my meals with you, just like normal people." In an effort to ease his concern, she added, "I kept the tavern closed for today, and I can always say that I have been at the de la Vega hacienda overnight. People will believe it if they see me return with Felipe."

After dinner Diego led her back into the parlor, picking up a book from a small table next to the couch. "Do you want to read?" he asked.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Some poetry from the famous play writer Lope de Vega. You may like it." The book in his left hand, he sat down beside her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist. Victoria quickly realized his dilemma of holding the book and turning the pages with the one arm that was around her waist. Before he could object, she snatched the book from his hand and opened it at the bookmark. "I will read," she declared, determined.

Slowly, she began to read the unfamiliar verses, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. Diego quietly listened to her soft voice, placing a kiss on her hair.

She had only tuned the pages twice, when she felt his breathing turn even, and the grip of his arm around her loosen. Looking up, she saw a smile on his sleeping face. She wasn't offended that he had fallen asleep during her reading, because she knew that he still needed to recover.

Enjoying their close position, she continued to read the book on her own, until Felipe came into the room to look for them.

"How did you spend the time the whole evening?" Victoria asked him. Felipe signed that he had been in his own room, reading. "I hope I haven't disturbed your plans too much today. But, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here." Felipe smiled happily and pointed at her and Diego, smiling in his sleep.

"I understand, Felipe. You did it for both of us, and you want Diego to be happy. I know how much Diego means to you." Victoria said, thankfully.

Diego stirred and sat up straight, looking at them. "I'm sorry, Victoria, I fell asleep."

"It's alright, Diego, you need your sleep to recover." Victoria smiled, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I'm tired, too. It was a long, eventful day. Thanks to Felipe, it turned out better than I ever imagined." She stood up and gave the boy a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Felipe." Embarrassed, Felipe smiled at her, not used to such affection, and quickly distanced himself from her again. Then, he signed at Diego, who nodded.

"Yes, it's time for bed, Felipe. I'm coming with you." Victoria looked at him, surprised, impressed that Diego accepted Felipe's implicit help for undressing so easily in her presence.

"I'm fine, Diego," she answered his inquiring look. "I'm going to sleep, too."

Followed by Felipe, they headed for their rooms, stopping in front of the adjacent doors. "Good night, Victoria." Diego bent down and kissed her until Felipe's impatient coughing made them draw apart.

"Good night, Diego. Good night, Felipe."

When Diego and Felipe were finally alone, Diego talked with Felipe about the events of the day while Felipe helped him to undress.

"Felipe, I want to thank you for bringing Victoria here today. It was the right thing to do, and I must apologize for my words earlier. You were right, we both need each other, though I never thought she would need me that much."

Felipe smiled, relieved that Diego had forgiven him, and everything had worked out so well.

"You should have told me about Victoria, and that she was in prison," Diego reproached him. "I needed to know how bad the situation was."

"What would have been the difference?" Felipe challenged him. "There was nothing you could have done about it."

"I don't know. I would have tried to help her. She needed my help badly, and I wasn't there." Diego said remorsefully.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry more. You were in no condition to ride back to the pueblo. You almost died. You need to rest and recover and not worry about something you can't change!"

"I know, Felipe, that you wanted to protect me. But, I am better now, and I don't want you to keep information from me in future. Promise me, you won't try to protect me again by not telling me something important?"

Felipe nodded, reluctantly.

Z Z Z

In the night Diego heard Victoria crying out. Scrambling out of his bed, he went over to her room to check on her. When he didn't find her in her bed, he looked around to discover her crouching on the floor in a corner of her room with her arms around her legs.

She tried to push him away when he bent down and touched her at her shoulder. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Victoria, what's wrong? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Diego asked, concerned, crouching down beside her. At the sound of his voice, she raised her head.

"Diego?" Trying to shake off her nightmare, she stared at him, not fully awake. "I thought I was back in the prison with those vaqueros in the adjacent cell. They had a stick and stabbed me with it all night. Only in the corner of the prison cell they couldn't reach me." She started to cry. Diego lent her a hand to help her up, and she threw herself into the safety of his arms. "It was so horrible."

"Go back to bed, Victoria. Nobody will harm you here." Diego soothed her. "You're safe now!"

"Please, can you hold me until I have fallen asleep again?" She begged him, moving to the side of the bed to leave room for him to lie down, pointing at the space beside her.

Diego sighed. Victoria didn't know what she was asking of him, lying so close to him only wearing a thin nightgown. But, he knew that they had to wait until they were married, and had recovered more from what they had been through. But still, it was wonderful to have her in his arms instead of lying alone in his bed.

It took them a bit to find a sleeping position that was comfortable for both without Victoria touching his injured arm or lying too heavily on the other arm. They both were tired, and soon fell asleep again.

In the early morning hours, Diego woke up again and retreated to his room, as he wasn't sure if he could withstand the temptation if she woke up in his arms in the morning.

Z Z Z

At dawn Diego knocked on her door to wake her, and after a short time she met him and Felipe in the dining room.

"Buenos días, Diego, Felipe," she greeted them.

"Buenos días, Victoria. How are you?" Diego looked up from his plate, rising from his seat with a happy smile on his face.

"Much better, Diego. I haven't slept that well for weeks." Before she could sit down, Diego took her hand and kissed it. She rewarded him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, remembering Felipe's presence. "Thank you for being there for me last night," she whispered in his ear.

"You look beautiful today, Querida," he smiled at her, sincerely meaning it. He thought that she looked much more relaxed and rested than yesterday when she had been crying in his arms. She was wearing another of the dresses he had bought for her, and it looked on her better than he had anticipated, emphasizing her womanly curves.

"Thank you, Diego. I feel rested, and it's a beautiful dress." Victoria noticed his admiring look.

Z Z Z

After breakfast, Victoria and Felipe were ready to return to the pueblo.

"I can't wait to see you again, Diego." Victoria longingly looked at him as they reached the horses, Diego's arm still around her waist.

"Neither can I, Victoria, but I don't think you should come again before the wedding. Take your time to think about everything, and about whether you really want to marry me and join me in my exile." His face closed up at the thought of losing her again. "I'll understand if you don't want to live on this remote hacienda without your friends and don't show up at the wedding."

"Trust me, Diego. I want a life with you. That's what I have been waiting for all those years. I wish I could stay right now." Reluctantly, she drew apart from him, already missing his embrace.

"Be careful, Victoria, when you return to Los Angeles," he urged her. "Would you like Felipe to stay with you at the tavern, so you won't be alone in the tavern at night?"

"Diego, I will manage. As long as I keep the tavern closed, there won't be any trouble from unpleasant guests. I think Felipe would prefer to be here with you rather than keeping me company. You need him more than me."

"Are you sure?"

Victoria nodded, reassuringly. "I wish I could protect you myself as I used to," Diego said miserably, "but I can't! My arm is useless! I am useless!"

"Diego, please, don't say that," she begged him, putting her hand on his arm. "It's not true, and you know that. I love you, and you're the most important person in my life. I need you! And, I don't value you only by the strength of your arm!"

"Keep at least your pistol in reach, Victoria. I can't have anything happen to you," he insisted.

"I won't go anywhere without it, I promise. It's only two weeks, Diego. You won't lose me again!" After another long goodbye kiss that was interrupted by Felipe's discreet coughing, she was on her way back to Los Angeles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Later that day, Alejandro came to visit Victoria in the tavern to see if she had already recovered a bit from her ordeal. Coming through the back door into the kitchen, he was relieved to find her in a much better mood after she had been so miserable the day before. She looked much more rested than before, and something else was different about her too, as if she was less depressed, standing straighter.

"How are you today, Victoria? I wanted to invite you for dinner last night, but the tavern was closed, and you didn't answer to my knocking. Did you spend the day alone in your tavern, resting?"

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. It was kind of you to invite me, but I met a friend yesterday. I needed to get out of here for a day." Victoria was calm, and the despair from the day before had left her.

"I think it has done you good. You look much better today," Alejandro smiled at her. "And you are wearing a new dress, too. It's beautiful. The invitation for dinner is still open if you want to come."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. I'm sorry, I can't come, but I'm very busy at the moment because I couldn't take care of the tavern the last few days." Victoria felt guilty that she kept her relationship to Diego a secret, but it was something she couldn't tell without Diego's consent.

She hoped that she could convince Diego to talk to his father and invite him to their wedding. "I realized that it was a good idea to see something else besides the tavern, so I have decided to stick to my decision of leaving Los Angeles."

"You're leaving Los Angeles?" Alejandro exclaimed, surprised. "I thought you only said that yesterday because you were so desperate. Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll visit my brother in Mexico," she said, evasively.

Alejandro noticed that she wasn't telling everything. "Victoria, you know you can trust me. If you're in some kind of trouble, you can rely on me."

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro. Everything will be all right. I know what I'm doing." She smiled at the thought of Diego and of being in his arms again.

Alejandro stared surprised at her dreamy face. "If I didn't know it better I'd think you're in love, Victoria. I haven't seen you smile for some time, and you looked very happy for a moment. You're sure you're not getting yourself in trouble?" He was concerned that she didn't want to tell him where she was going. "I feel responsible for you, Victoria."

"As I said, I'll be fine. But, could you do me a favor?" Victoria asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, of course, Victoria. What is it?" Victoria rarely asked him for something, and he was glad if he could do something for her, after he hadn't been able to free her from prison.

"If someone asks, can you confirm that I was at your hacienda yesterday?" Victoria tried to hide her guilt from Don Alejandro.

"Where have you been yesterday that you can't tell, Victoria?" Alejandro's curiosity was raised now. "Did you get yourself in trouble?" His concern grew as he saw her squirm.

"I simply can't tell you where I have been, Don Alejandro. But, I can assure you that nothing happened that you need to be concerned about." Victoria assured him, sincerely.

"I trust your word, Victoria. You know you can always come to me with your problems. You're like a daughter to me, Victoria." Alejandro wished she would open up to him.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. I can't tell you at the moment, but I will remember your offer." Victoria smiled, apologetically.

Realizing, that Victoria wasn't willing to share more information, Alejandro changed the topic. "Will you reopen the tavern today? I'm sure Mendoza isn't the only one who is missing your food."

Victoria shook her head. "No, I will keep it closed. I haven't decided yet what I will do with the tavern when I leave town. There is so much to do and to prepare and ..." Victoria smiled again, thinking of her oncoming wedding.

She knew that she couldn't wait until the wedding to meet Diego again. There was so much they hadn't talked about and not the least of it was to talk with him about his father. And to have him hold her and kiss her and feel the warmth of his body...

"Victoria?" Alejandro tried to shake her out of her reverie, but she didn't hear him, smiling to herself. "Victoria!" Alejandro touched he lightly at the arm. "Where are you with your thoughts?"

"Alejandro, I'm sorry," Victoria apologized. "For a minute I forgot that you were here."

"Victoria, tell me where you have been yesterday that you are so distracted today!" Alejandro demanded.

"I'm sorry, Alejandro. It's just as I said, I met a friend. That's all you need to know."

"As you wish, Victoria. Please, think about what you're doing!" A bit offended by her unwillingness to talk to him, he turned around, wishing her a good day.

Shortly, after he had left, Pilar, her helper, entered the kitchen. "Victoria, how you are doing today? You look much better. Did you buy a new dress? I've never seen it before."

"Thank you, Pilar," Victoria answered a bit self-conscious. She started to regret that she had taken the dress with her to Los Angeles, but she had wanted a reminder that the last day hadn't been a dream. Diego buying that one for her made her feel loved and wanted and...

Pilar's voice got her out of her thoughts again. "I'm happy that you're out of prison again. Will you open the tavern again today? There will be a lot you need to prepare, as buying food and chopping vegetables, cooking, sweeping the tavern... I'm here to help you, Victoria."

"Pilar, I'm sorry, but I must disappoint you. I know you want to start working again, but I won't open the tavern today..."

"But, you will open tomorrow?" Pilar interrupted her. "I can understand that you still want to recover from your ordeal. Don't you need me today? I can still help preparing for tomorrow."

"Pilar, listen to me. I won't reopen the tavern. Not today, and not tomorrow, or any day after that. The tavern will stay closed."

"It will stay closed? But why? I don't understand? The tavern is your life, your work! What will you do then?" Pilar stared at her open-mouthed.

"I'm going to leave Los Angeles to live with my brother in Mexico. I have realized that I can't stay here."

"Are you giving up? Victoria, you can't do that! You can't let the alcalde win! You have always been a fighter."

"Yes, and a good fighter also knows when he has lost. The days in prison have shown me that I have no chance against the alcalde without Zorro backing me up. There is no more Zorro. I know that, and the alcalde knows it, too." Victoria had tears in her eyes when she thought of Diego, and how hard it was for him. "And, I can't go back to prison again. No, Pilar." Victoria shook her head. "It's over for me."

"Will you sell the tavern? Maybe I can work for the new owner," Pilar asked hopefully. "When will you leave?" Then she looked at Victoria, guiltily. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I don't want to sound it as if I can't wait for you to leave."

"I understand, Pilar. I know that you need the work to support your family," Victoria touched her sleeve. "When I'll sell it, I'll recommend you to the new owner."

"Thank you, Victoria," Pilar smiled, unhappily.

Later that day, Mendoza paid her a visit too to ask for her well-being. Victoria thanked him for his support during her time in prison, but like Pilar she had to disappoint him when he asked her about the reopening of the tavern.

In the night she woke up from feeling cold, finding herself sitting on the ground in her room after she had dreamed she was back in prison. This time, there was no Diego to take her in his arms to keep her nightmares at bay, and she was afraid of falling asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two days later she had Felipe take her to Diego again. Felipe wasn't very happy about it, as it wasn't planned, and he preferred to do other things than riding four hours to Diego's house and back.

"Felipe, I need to talk to Diego, and it isn't something that can be done by writing letters. You'd have to ride there if I wanted you to take a letter to Diego. It will be much easier if I simply ride with you." Not knowing how to counter her arguments, he gave in with a sigh.

The trip took even longer now, because Victoria insisted on taking her cart, so that she could continue to Santa Paula from there, and they had to use the roads instead of riding cross country.

Z Z Z

Diego was in the parlor, resting and reading a book when she entered the room. "Victoria, what are you doing here?" Diego asked, surprised at their arrival. "I thought we had agreed not to meet again?" He got up from the couch to greet her.

"I never liked the idea of not meeting again before the wedding. But, don't worry, Diego, I was careful. I told everyone that I went to Santa Paula to the bank for two days, and nobody will be suspicious." Victoria assured him, stepping closer.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait? Is something wrong?" Diego asked, putting his arm protectively around her.

She didn't answer his question, rising on her toes to kiss him. "That couldn't wait! You can't keep me away, now that I know how to find you," she whispered when she lowered back on her feet. "I missed you, Diego. I needed to reassure myself that finding you wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Victoria, though I can hardly believe it myself to have you here in my arms," he smiled.

"There are so many things we need to talk about." She wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest. "Will you let me stay tonight?" In his arms she would be able to sleep again. "Please?"

"You know how much I enjoy your company, Victoria. You're always welcome even though it's not proper to have you here before the wedding." Diego noticed that she looked tired as if she hadn't been sleeping. "Did you have nightmares again?"

Victoria nodded, clinging to him. "I always dream I am back in prison with those vaqueros in the next cell harassing me," she admitted. Diego bent down to kiss her much more tenderly than before, showing her how much he loved her, and she relaxed in his arms, smiling happily at him when she opened her eyes again.

"Are you sure that you don't want Felipe staying with you? You wouldn't be alone in your tavern at night."

Victoria shook her head. "It's less than two weeks, and his presence won't help me with my nightmares. I will manage."

"What do you want to talk about? Have you changed your mind about the wedding?" he asked, though her earlier display of love made him doubt it.

"No, I haven't, but we need to talk about your father, Diego." Victoria was determined.

"What about my father, Victoria?" Diego asked, sitting down beside her.

"He is your father, and he loves you. And, he has been like a father to me. I could always count on him. I feel bad about lying to him, and I don't think we should exclude him from the wedding. He may be able to understand your reasons for not returning to Los Angeles, but not being invited to the wedding of his only son will be something he won't forgive us, and could cause a rift between you that you may never be able to overcome again."

"Yes, my father," Diego said, thoughtfully. "I love him, but I still don't know how to face him. Face him like this!" Angrily, he pointed at his arm, running his hand through his hair.

"He will be proud of you when you tell him the truth. You saved his life several times."

"I'm no longer Zorro, and I'll never be him again. My father is only proud of Zorro and not of the son who is only interested in books. But now, books are all that I have left!" Angrily, he took his book and threw it on the floor.

"That's not true, Diego." Victoria quickly picked up the book again and lay it back on the table. She put her hand on his arm. "You will always have me and Felipe. We both love you. And your father does, too. At least, you need to give him a chance and talk to him."

"You're right, Victoria. I need to talk to him. I haven't even written him a letter, because I didn't know how to tell him. How can I make him understand that I'm not coming home? It's not something you can explain in a few lines."

Diego took her hand and caressed the back with his thumb. "I know this is not the wedding you dreamed of, but I'll try to talk to my father, and if we come to an understanding, I'll ask him to lead you down the aisle in your brother's stead."

"You'll do that?" Victoria smiled at him, gratefully. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"I talked with the padre yesterday about the wedding date, and he agreed to perform the ceremony Friday next week, but this Thursday he wants to talk with both of us about matrimony and hear our confessions. Would you ask my father to accompany you and Felipe to the church where the wedding will take place?"

"I'll do that, Diego. Your father loves you, believe me."

"What about your plans for the tavern, Victoria? You said you want to go to bank in Santa Paula to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can find a buyer in Los Angeles who will give me a good price, and I need to discuss the remaining mortgage with the bank before I can sell it. There are one thousand pesos left to pay off the mortgage, and then I will be free of debts. Either, the buyer of the tavern gives me a high enough price so I can pay the final rate or the buyer will have to pay back the final rate, getting the tavern for a lower price. I need to see what is acceptable for the bank. Maybe they can even help me find a buyer."

Z Z Z

They spent the day together, planning their wedding and simply enjoying each others company. Victoria slept in Diego's arms again, his presence helping her to fight the terrors that haunted her every night now. The next morning Victoria drove to Santa Paula to talk with the bank about her tavern before she returned to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I want to thank my beta reader for editing this chapter and the next ones though it's Christmas time and everyone is busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On her way back from Santa Paula, Victoria stopped with her cart at the de la Vega hacienda.

"Victoria! What a nice surprise! How was your trip to Santa Paula? Were you successful in finding a buyer? Will you stay for dinner?" Alejandro welcomed her heartily, and Victoria felt bad that she had deceived him earlier.

"Don Alejandro, I'm not sure if I can stay," she started, hesitantly. "There is something I need to tell you, and I don't know how..."

Alejandro looked at her worried face and led her to the parlor. "Sit down, Victoria. You know you can come with your troubles to me. I'm here to help you."

"I know, Don Alejandro. All these years you have been a true friend, and that's why I feel so bad about this." Victoria looked down on her hands, rubbing them nervously, before she faced Alejandro again.

"Please, Victoria, stalling won't help. Just tell me what it is." Alejandro encouraged her, motioning her to sit down on the couch, taking a chair opposite of her, bending forward.

"When I told you that I was visiting a friend a few days ago, I wasn't telling the whole truth. The truth is that I met Diego." Victoria looked at him apologetically, moving forward to the edge of the seat.

"Diego? You met Diego? I thought he was staying in San Francisco to meet a friend? Why didn't he tell me that he came back? And, why did you keep it a secret?" Alejandro was confused. "When is Diego coming home? Did you tell him that he is needed here?"

"Diego isn't coming home..." Victoria started, but she was interrupted by Alejandro.

"He isn't coming home? Why not? His home is here!"

"It's very difficult for me to explain that, Don Alejandro, and I think it'd be best if Diego told you himself."

"He needs a very good explanation for that! He has work to do here!" Alejandro exclaimed, irritated.

"Don Alejandro, please let me say what I must, without being interrupted. It's not easy for me either way." Victoria pleaded, and Alejandro looked at her guiltily.

"No more interruptions, Victoria. I promise. Go ahead."

"Diego has reasons for not coming back, reasons he has to tell you himself. He is not well, and he needs me now, just as I need him. We'll get married on Friday next week, and I won't be returning to the pueblo, either. I'm going to live with him." Nervously, Victoria awaited Alejandro's reaction after she had finished.

Alejandro had wanted to say something, but he kept himself from interrupting. Now he was too stunned to say something. After a moment of silence he found his speech again.

"Victoria, I don't know what to say. This is a complete surprise to me. What do you mean that he's not well? Is he ill? And, why didn't Diego tell me about it himself? I'm his father. I'm here for him if he needs me. How bad is he? I'm happy to see you both married, but I can't understand it. He never showed an interest in you, and you're in love with Zorro. This is all very confusing!"

"Diego is hurt in more than one way, and he doesn't need anyone to tell him what to do!" Victoria declared. "I don't want him hurt any more than he already is, so please have patience and just listen to what he has to say before you respond. If you only want to lecture him about his duties as a son, you should stay at home."

Alejandro was deeply disturbed. "Victoria, please, you need to explain I don't understand. Why doesn't he want to see me? What do you mean he's hurt?"

Victoria cringed her hands. "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, I can't tell you." She began to cry.

"Please, Victoria, it's alright." Alejandro gently stroked her shoulder. "Just tell me what you can!" He didn't know how to handle this. Everything she told him had him very concerned. Diego was hurt and didn't want to see him, and he apparently had no plans to return home.

"You said that Diego will meet me if I am willing to listen. Please, Victoria, tell him I will do that. I want to see my son, and I want to talk to him." Alejandro was hurt and confused. "I want to understand what's wrong with him!"

Victoria nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"Where is Diego? Where can I meet him?" Alejandro inquired.

"I can't tell you, Don Alejandro, even if I knew." Victoria shook her head. "But, we will meet with the padre at the chapel on Tuesday to talk about the ceremony. Diego will be waiting there for us."

"Which chapel, Victoria? Here in Los Angeles?"

"No, of course not here. He won't come back."

"But, why not, Victoria? What's keeping him? Was I such a bad father that I have driven my only son away from home?"Alejandro asked her, desperately.

"You have to see him, Don Alejandro, and talk to him. Please, try to understand him. It's not easy for him to meet you." Wiping the tears from her face, she rose from her seat. "I have to go now, there's so much to do. And, please, don't talk about this to anyone!"

"I understand, Victoria. This is my only chance to see my son again! Who doesn't want to see me again for reason's I can't understand, and you're not willing to tell me!" Alejandro looked at her, desperately. "Please, Victoria, tell me what I have done wrong! I am his father. I love him! Doesn't he know that?"

"Diego needs more than your love now, Don Alejandro. He needs your acceptance, especially now when .." Victoria stopped her sentence.

"When what, Victoria?" Alejandro urged her to continue. "What about now? What has happened?"

Victoria shook her head. "We have both hurt him so much all those years, Don Alejandro. I don't know how he can still love me. I need him, and I'll be there for him. I won't do anything that will hurt him more. But, I'd be happy if Diego invites you to our wedding." Victoria rose from her seat. "Adios, Don Alejandro."

"Adios!" Alejandro replied, absentminded. He was so shocked that he forgot to lead Victoria to the door. After she had closed the door behind her, he buried his face in his hands and wept. His son had left him, and he hadn't even known.

Diego needed his acceptance, Victoria had said. Painfully, Alejandro remembered the many times he had criticized him, not accepting him the way he was. He had even called him a coward. And now, Diego wasn't coming home because he couldn't bear it anymore. "Forgive me, my son, please forgive me!" Alejandro whispered to himself. "If I could, I'd take it all back. Just forgive me and come home, Diego!"

He must have sat there for some time, as the sun was already low when he came out of his thoughts again. Stiff from sitting in the same position too long, he rose to his feet. He needed to go to the pueblo and talk with the padre. His consolation might help him.

Z Z Z

Padre Benitez sent the children away when he saw Don Alejandro's face as he approached him. "Don Alejandro, has something happened? Can I help you?" The padre guided him into a private area where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Padre, I need your help. It's about Diego!"

"I haven't seen him for some time, and he hasn't written. Has something happened to him?"

"Yes, but I don't know what!" While the padre was listening patiently, Alejandro told him of his talk with Victoria. "Padre, what can I do now? How can I persuade Diego that I love him? To make him talk to me again?" Alejandro told him about his fear that he had driven his son away with his hurtful remarks over the years. The padre convinced him that he should try to listen to Diego, and try to understand him. Alejandro promised to follow his advice and returned home more relieved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On Thursday, in the pueblo near Diego's hacienda, he and Victoria were to meet with the padre for their confessions and wedding plans. Alejandro had joined Victoria and Felipe on their trip to meet Diego.

After a two hours ride cross country they finally arrived at the small gathering of houses that couldn't be called a pueblo, being considerably smaller than Los Angeles and consisting mainly of the chapel and the adjacent mission. A carriage was standing in the shadows of trees near the small chapel, and Diego was waiting on a small bench in front of it. He stood up as he heard the three horses approaching.

Felipe and Alejandro stayed a short distance behind as Victoria dismounted first and walked ahead to meet Diego. They didn't kiss in public, but Victoria went straight into Diego's arms. Even from the distance Alejandro could see that they were very close, having only eyes for each other.

"Querida," Diego beamed at her. "You came today and haven't changed your mind about the wedding! The padre has taken my confession and lectured me about matrimony. Now, it's your turn."

"The padre won't change my mind, Diego." Victoria smiled at him, wishing they were alone. "You should talk to your father, Diego. He was shocked when I told him you weren't returning to Los Angeles. I couldn't tell him your secrets, but I think he needs to know. He came all the way to talk to you."

"I'll try to talk to him, Victoria. I just don't know how."

"He's willing to listen, because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you."

"Thank you, Victoria." Tenderly, he caressed her cheek.

"You no longer have your arm in a sling," she remarked. "When did it come off?"

"Just today," he made a face, showing his pain. "I can't do much with it, as I feared. The doctor recommended a colleague in San Diego who may help me to get some control back, but he told me not to expect any miracles."

"Then we should go there, Diego, after the wedding," she said, determined.

"It won't be much of a honeymoon if I have to spend a lot of time with the doctor," he warned her.

"Don't worry about that, Diego. There will be enough time for us," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

After giving them a private moment, Alejandro and Felipe went over to join them. Nothing Victoria had said had prepared Alejandro for Diego's appearance. He was shocked to see how gaunt Diego had become, and it took him a moment to notice that Diego wasn't using his right arm.

"Father," Diego said, quietly.

"Diego, it's good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you, too, Father."

Alejandro couldn't take his eyes from Diego. After the weeks he hadn't seen him, the change was obvious. It wasn't only the physical appearance, but also the way he moved and looked was different, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly how. Even his voice sounded differently and deeper.

Victoria left them, excusing herself to talk with the padre, who was waiting for her.

"Can we talk, Diego?" Alejandro asked. Diego nodded and pointed to the bench he had occupied earlier. As Diego didn't say anything, it was up to Alejandro turn to start their conversation.

"Diego, I don't know what to say. When Victoria came to me and told me about you two getting married and that you won't come home, it was a complete surprise to me. I don't know what is going on, but I understand that I haven't been the father I should have been, or we wouldn't find ourselves in this situation," Alejandro expressed his bewilderment.

"First of all, I want to tell you that I'm sorry, Diego. I never intended to hurt you so much with my remarks. I want you to know that I love you, son. I was wrong to expect you to be like Zorro and to compare you to him. Please, forgive me, Diego, for treating you terribly. I didn't say it enough, but I love the son I have."

"Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me." Diego smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Father, that I didn't talk to you earlier, but I didn't know how."

"Can you tell me what happened, Diego? You have been ill. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did Victoria tell you?"

"Almost anything. Only that you were injured and that you aren't coming home. Why Diego? Why don't you want to come home? Is it because of me? Because I hurt you too much?"

"No, it's not because of that, Father." Alejandro breathed out relieved, but waited for Diego to continue. "It's because it's time for me to live my own life. Victoria and I want to get married, finally, and have a life together. I don't think we can have that in Los Angeles."

"Why not? What's wrong with living in the pueblo? I don't understand you!"

"I need to be myself. And, I need to find out what to do with my life now. I'll never be the same again." Diego's voice was bitter.

Alejandro heard his pain, and he felt for his son. "I still don't understand. What has changed you so much, Diego? How did you get injured?"

"I was shot a few weeks ago. I barely survived, and my arm will remain stiff. I don't want to bother you with your useless son."

"'Shot! How? I don't understand any of this! But, Diego, ...please, you are my son. I love you." Alejandro was shocked by Diego's words. He began to understand why Victoria said that Diego needed her now. "Your arm doesn't change that, Diego. Just come home, Diego. You can live with Victoria at the hacienda, and there's a lot you can do with one arm."

"Maybe you're right, but I need time to find out. And, I can't do that while I have to act at the same time. I lack the strength for that now."

"You said before that you need to be yourself. What do you mean by that, Diego? Can't you be yourself at home at the hacienda?"

"No, I can't. I never could be. I always had to to act, and I'm tired of it. It's the price I paid, but it never ends. I don't think it ever will. So, I'd rather stay away."

"That doesn't make sense to me, Diego." Alejandro was confused. "Even if I don't understand your reasons, I want to be a part of your life. Please, don't shut me out!" Alejandro pleaded. "Where are you living now? You were not at the northern estates or in San Francisco as you made me believe!"

"No, it was only an excuse. I have another place now." Diego admitted, not giving away the location.

"Why the secrecy, Diego? Why don't you trust me? Am I such a bad father?" Alejandro inquired, hurt.

"It's for your protection and for mine as well. I have to think about Victoria's safety too, once we're married. You can't tell what you don't know, Father."

"What are you afraid of, Diego? How could keeping your whereabouts secret protect you or me? Who would care about it anyway?" Alejandro was confused.

"The alcalde, of course," Diego explained, impatiently. "What do you think, he'll do, once he finds out that Victoria and I got married? He may have been blind in the past, but he's not that stupid not to draw the right conclusions. I don't intend to end on the gallows when I can't fight anymore."

Diego shook his head while Alejandro still tried to figure out the meaning of Diego's words. Why was Diego talking about the gallows? And, why would the alcalde be interested in his whereabouts?

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't risk that. Victoria and I will be happy to have you at our wedding, but otherwise it will be better if we don't meet. I hope you'll understand that you can't talk about this, and especially not about my wedding."

Diego rested his head on his hand, looking tired. "Tell everyone I went on a journey to Mexico or Europe or whatever. Pick something you like. I'm too tired to think of new lies and excuses. I have done enough of that these last few years, and I don't want to live like that anymore. I need a break from acting day in and out, always thinking about my words."

Alejandro stared at him, and suddenly he grasped the truth. Diego was Zorro! The son he had been living with in the last years had been acting around him, never showing his true colors. That was what Diego was talking about, and that was the reason he was so different now. At the same time, he understood the pain his son was going through.

Diego had been Zorro, the acclaimed hero of the pueblo, and now he felt useless because of his injured arm. And, he had called his son a coward! Alejandro felt ashamed as never before in his life. How could he expect Diego to come home when his own father had treated him so badly?

"You are Zorro, Diego?" Alejandro asked, stunned.

"No, not anymore. There is no more Zorro." Diego corrected him, confirming it at the same time.

"But, you were Zorro! I never saw that. I don't know what to say." Alejandro was overwhelmed by the revelation. "Saying thank you isn't enough after you saved my life so many times, risking your own for me. There is no way to tell you how very sorry I am for the way I treated you. I'm sorry, Diego. I only realize now what you were going through."

Alejandro looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "Take the time you need to heal, and when you need me, I'll be there. Just don't shut me out of your life and let me meet you once in a while." Alejandro gently tapped Diego's left shoulder.

"Thank you, Father," Diego smiled a little. "After the wedding, Victoria and I will go to San Diego to consult a doctor for my arm. I don't know how long we will stay, but we will write."

"I want to see my grandchildren, once you have them. You can't deny me that, Diego." Alejandro pleaded.

"There's still time to work it out, but I want my children to know their grandfather." Diego smiled at the thought of having his own family. Alejandro breathed out, relieved at Diego's words. It had been one of his greatest fears that Diego would cut off his connections to him completely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Do you want to talk, Diego?" Alejandro asked, tentatively. "Knowing the truth now, I realize that we haven't really talked for years. All these lies and acting, how did you manage that for such a long time?"

"I never intended it to last so long. All I wanted was to free you and Victoria from prison without fearing retribution. That's why I put on the mask for the first time. But then, Zorro was needed again and again, and Victoria only looked at me when I wore the mask. I was caught in a trap of my own making, and I didn't know how to get out." Diego explained, depressed. "It's good that it's over."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Diego? I would have been there for you, I could have helped you!" Alejandro inquired.

"I didn't want you to hang beside me if I ever got caught, Father. That's why I didn't tell Victoria, either. And, could you have stayed calm every time Zorro rode into the pueblo if you had known that it was me under the mask?"

Alejandro shook his head. "I don't know, Diego. You're my only son. I can't bear to lose you. Neither by a bullet nor by you, distancing yourself from me. How could you bear the burden all alone over the years?"

"Felipe knew from the start. I wouldn't have managed without him. He was an important ally," Diego acknowledged.

"Ah, yes, Felipe. I should have guessed that by now. I wondered during our ride here why it was him who led the way and not Victoria." Alejandro, absentminded, pulled his folded gloves through his hand several times.

"So much becomes clear now, Diego - the many things I didn't understand about you, and the changes I saw in you upon your return from Spain. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier."

Apologizing, he looked at his son. "I'm sorry, Diego. I should have trusted you instead of trying to change you. Will you give me another chance?"

"Gladly, Father!" Diego smiled, and they embraced shortly.

"Thank you, Diego." Alejandro was moved, and tears glistened in his eyes.

"The wedding will be next Friday," Diego changed the topic. "Would you lead Victoria down the aisle, as none of her brothers can be present?"

"I'd be honored, Diego." Alejandro smiled again. "Where will you marry? Here in this church?"

"Yes, the padre will perform the ceremony at noon next Friday."

"I'll be here, wherever this 'here' is. I must confess that I have never been in this area in the years I have been living in Los Angles. I didn't even know there was a mission here."

"The mission was built only recently by the padre after there was a flood at the mission in San Buenaventura a few years ago. He was sent from his order in Saragossa in Spain to California to bring His word among the people. In the few years he has been here, the padre has been quite successful with the Indians, and with all the newcomers from Europe, this is a growing community."

Diego talked a little more about the mission as it kept the topic neutral. Alejandro noticed that Diego didn't reveal any more information about himself or where he was living now. Every time he tried to get some answers, Diego either evaded him or shifted the topic.

Only now, Alejandro became aware that Diego had used the the same tactic in the years he had hidden his identity as Zorro. Finally giving up, Alejandro stopped asking, and they sat silently side by side waiting for Victoria to return.

Alejandro glanced sideward at his son, trying to take in the changes in him, still too shocked by everything he had learned during their meeting, trying to comprehend it all. He understood that Diego needed time to think about his future, but the prospect of an empty hacienda without his only son scared him.

He had been nagging his son to get married and have children, and now that Diego finally took Victoria as his wife, he left his father alone. Alejandro cursed the day he and Victoria were thrown in prison, making it necessary for Diego to become Zorro.

When Victoria emerged again, Diego rose and took her by the side to talk with her quietly. "Still not scared away?" he teased a little, putting his arm around her back.

"The padre is really a nice man, and he was very understanding," Victoria smiled at Diego. "He didn't lecture much on matrimony, but instead listened and spoke with me. It felt good to talk openly with someone who already knew your secrets. How was your talk with your father?"

"He has accepted that I won't come home though it's hard for him. I invited him to our wedding." Diego smiled at Victoria's relief.

"I'm glad," she smiled, kissing him on his cheek. For a moment they stood in each other's arms, enjoying their closeness.

"How are you, Victoria? Have you been threatened again?" Diego asked, concerned for her safety.

"I'm fine, Diego," Victoria assured him. "Since I announced my leaving, the alcalde hasn't made any attempt to threaten me. I think he's now convinced, like anyone else that Zorro won't come back."

"And, he's right about that," Diego said, depressed, prompting Victoria to snuggle tighter into his arms. "I'm relieved that everything goes well. Did you open the tavern again?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I didn't want to give de Soto any reason to throw me in prison again."

Noticing, how much the thought of the prison scared her, Diego drew her closer and rubbed her back, soothingly.

"But, I haven't found a buyer for it, either," she continued. "The alcalde came over to the tavern after I returned from Santa Paula and inquired why it was closed on a day when the coach was passing through Los Angeles, and that the passengers had complained about it. I explained to de Soto that I was going to sell the tavern and leave Los Angeles. Then, he made me an offer, trying to buy the tavern for almost nothing. Of course, I declined that. What can I do?"

"That is something I wanted to discuss with you, Victoria. I don't think you should sell the tavern."

"But, how can I keep it if I don't return to Los Angeles?" Victoria asked him, puzzled.

"I have been thinking about your tavern while planning our wedding. Tell me, how did the people in the pueblo react when you didn't reopen the tavern after you were released from prison?" Diego inquired.

"Some friends came over, asking about my well-being. And, of course, there was Mendoza, who was eager to eat in the tavern again instead of the food from the barracks. He was quite disappointed when I told him that I was going to sell the tavern," Victoria told him, not sure what Diego's question was about.

"I see," Diego said, more to himself than to Victoria. "Mendoza was the only one to complain?"

"I think several of my other regular guests were unhappy too, but they were quite understanding that I wasn't in the mood to work in the tavern after my days in prison, expressing their hope that I'd reopen again soon. What is all this about Diego?" Victoria questioned him.

"I think the alcalde hasn't realized yet what he has done by chasing you out of town. We'll let him suffer the consequences." Diego explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Diego, but I'm only too happy that you don't want me to sell the tavern. If I had to sell it on short notice, I wouldn't get a good price. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep the tavern closed and lock it up securely, by barring the windows from the inside to make sure nobody will break in. Empty the tavern of everything worth stealing and store it at my father's hacienda, except for what you want to take with you when you leave the pueblo on Friday," Diego instructed her.

"I understand that this is the best thing to do if I leave the tavern unattended after my departure," Victoria agreed, "but I still don't know what you're up to, Diego."

"It will be your farewell gift to the pueblo," Diego grinned. "It may take some time, but I hope it will have the desired effect."

"You and your scheming, Diego," Victoria shook her head. "If we can afford to go without the money from the tavern for the moment, I will keep the tavern and sell it later, after you get your 'desired effect'."

Then, she eyed him suspiciously. "But, the reason to keep the tavern is not that you want to make it easier for me to change my mind about marrying you?"

"No, Victoria," he assured her, "that's not the reason. I'll explain it to you later, but now we should go over to my father and Felipe again."

"Father, Victoria and I have just discussed the tavern, and I want her to keep it. Would you help her

to empty it of all valuables and store them at the hacienda? We have that old barn that we don't use any longer," Diego asked his father.

"Are you coming back to Los Angeles, Victoria?" Alejandro asked, surprised. "I thought you had decided to keep no more contact?"

"No, nothing has changed about that," Diego declared. "I think it will be good not to sell the tavern and keep it locked up. If anyone asks you about it, tell them that it's not for sale."

"I understand that you won't get a good price if you sell it on short notice, but I can't understand why you don't want to put it on sale at all. I could try to find you a good buyer, Victoria." Alejandro offered.

"De Soto made Victoria leave Los Angeles. He will soon realize what he has done!" Diego didn't waiver in his decision. "There are more ways to fight than with the sword." Making decisions came naturally to him, and he no longer hid his true personality. "I can't fight him as Zorro any longer, but I will make him pay in other ways for what he did to Victoria."

Victoria and Alejandro looked at him puzzled, no longer seeing the Diego they used to know, but the man he had hidden under the mask. They were relieved that he seemed to have forgotten his pain for the moment.

"As you wish, Diego. Just tell me what you want me to do. You know I will help you any way I can," Alejandro assured them.

"Thank you, Father," Diego said, gratefully.

"Victoria, if you move all your belongings from the tavern to my hacienda, I think you should stay at the hacienda for the next week too," Alejandro suggested. "There's room enough and I would love to have your company. You can come whenever you're ready."

"That's a good idea, Father," Diego supported him. "You will be safer at the hacienda than in your tavern, Victoria."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, that's very generous. I will stay with you." Victoria agreed. "You said that the invitation for dinner is still open. Do you mind if I come today?"

Alejandro and Diego looked at each other, surprised and concerned. They had expected that Victoria would show at least some reluctance to accept the invitation, and that she accepted it straight away showed more than anything else how scared she still was.

"Are you sure that everything is alright, Victoria?" Diego inquired, concerned.

"Yes, it's only .. I heard today that the vaqueros will probably return soon from the cattle round up..," Victoria started.

"You're afraid that they will harass you again," Diego filled in, and Victoria nodded.

"You should have said something much earlier, Victoria," Diego said. "You're not alone."

Diego looked at his father.

"I will make sure that Victoria is safe until the wedding," Alejandro assured his son. "I don't want anything to happen to my future daughter-in-law," he smiled.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria smiled, gratefully, relieved that Alejandro had accepted her engagement to Diego and welcomed her into the family.

"I will need to go to the bank in Santa Paula again if I don't sell the tavern," Victoria stated.

"Do you want to make a stop and visit me?" Diego asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'd love to," Victoria smiled at this first open invitation to visit him at his hacienda after she had come uninvited previously, knowing she could spend the day and the night in his arms again.

Alejandro raised his brow at this, knowing that he should object to Victoria visiting Diego alone, but they both needed time together after all they had been through, and he couldn't deny it to them. This was the time to start trusting his son to behave as he was raised.

A/N: I want to thank my beta again for finding the time to beta my story despite being busy with her family. I'm about half way through with this story, so this isn't finished yet. I hope you'll enjoy the rest too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

On their ride back they didn't talk much. Alejandro needed to come to terms with what he had learned during his talk with Diego. Diego was Zorro, or rather, he had been him. He had never expected that from his son who had pretended to be only interested in his studies, claiming to know nothing about fighting. Secretly, Diego had made it his goal to protect the pueblo from the oppression of the alcalde, while playing the fool for everyone.

Diego had played an act for the last five years, ever since he returned from Spain. Alejandro had to admit that he didn't really know his son. Diego had kept it all to himself, his feelings, his hurts and especially his love for Victoria. The only ones who probably knew him best were Felipe and Victoria.

Alejandro felt hurt about being left out. Diego had wanted to protect him and Victoria – in a way he understood that. But, why did Diego think that his father would no longer care for him when he had an injured arm? Didn't Diego understand that he loved his son no matter what? That he cared when Diego was injured or even dying? That he did not only care for the black masked hero? Diego had accepted his apology, but did Diego really believe him after all the hurting remarks of the past years? Diego hadn't been willing to share his new whereabouts with his father nor asked for regular meetings.

He and Diego had come to an understanding, but even now his son was a stranger to him. Had everything been an act? All the conversations and everything else? Who was the real Diego? The man in the black mask he had met only fleetingly through the years? Was he really interested in those studies and those books?

While Victoria continued to ride on to the pueblo, Alejandro asked Felipe to join him in the library. Though Felipe obliged, it was easy to read from his face that he dreaded the talk Alejandro wanted to have with him.

"Felipe, please sit down." Alejandro pointed at the chairs, taking a seat in front of him. "Diego didn't tell me very much today, but he revealed that you knew from the start about Zorro. So, you can answer my questions. Diego described you as a helpful ally. I also noticed that both Diego and Victoria talked to you directly without taking care that you could read their lips. So, I assume that you can hear?"

Felipe nodded, guiltily.

"When did you regain your hearing? Before or after Diego became Zorro?"

Felipe signed "before."

"Even before Diego returned from Spain?"

Felipe nodded, guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been happy to hear that. It would have made your teaching much easier! Why didn't you trust me?"

Unhappily, Felipe began to sign, expressing his fear that Alejandro's attitude towards him would change if he knew.

"Did you think I'd no longer care for you? That I only let you stay out of compassion?" Alejandro asked, incredulously.

Felipe shrugged, insecurely.

"Felipe, after all the time we spent together while Diego was in Spain, you should know that I care for you and that you are more than a servant to me. You are like the second son I never had." Alejandro assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

Felipe smiled shyly, still unsure if he could believe it.

"And, what about speaking? Can you speak too?" Alejandro continued his interrogation.

"A .. little," Felipe said with effort. "Diego.. helps... me.. practice."

"And, since when can you speak again?"

"Not.. long..," Felipe pressed out.

"I see. So, you could hear from the start and regained your speech only later?"

Felipe nodded.

"I understand that this could be quite useful. You acted as spy for Zorro while you pretended to be deaf and at the same time you guarded each other's secret!"

Felipe signed how he had listened to conversations while he had pretended to be deaf, grinning a little.

"It must have been fun for you and Zorro to fool everyone, even me."

Felipe shook his head. "No.. fun!" He started to sign again, making sure that Alejandro understood him. 'It was fun at the start, but later it was no longer fun.'

"Why not? I could see Zorro having his fun with the soldiers and humiliating the alcalde, leaving his Z on their clothes."

'Diego began soon to realize that he had trapped himself when he became Zorro. He was often depressed that he couldn't show his true self around you and admit his feelings for Victoria. When Zorro nearly died at the beginning, I was very scared,' Felipe explained. 'That's why Diego bought a house where he could hide when he was injured, pretending he was at the northern estates.'

"That's why he spent so much time there?" Alejandro asked, shocked. "Was Diego injured often? Did the soldiers injure Zorro when he came to the pueblo?"

Felipe shook his head. 'The soldiers never hit him when he was in the pueblo. I think it was deliberate. Only the last time when he rode out as Zorro they shot him. He nearly died, and I was very afraid.'

Alejandro could read from his face how much it stressed the boy. "You had a rough time and you had to hide it all on top of it!"

Felipe nodded, almost crying. He ran his hands across his face in distress, trying to suppress his tears. 'I thought he would die, and I didn't know what to do!'

"It's alright, Felipe. It's over now. Diego lives, and he is no longer in danger of being shot by soldiers." Alejandro stroked his shoulder, soothingly, realizing that Diego wasn't the only one who needed to heal.

'It was so bad,' Felipe no longer hid his emotions, expressing his fears. 'Much worse than the other times when I thought he would die.'

"What other times, Felipe?" Alejandro asked, alarmed. "When else was Diego close to dying and I didn't know it?"

'When he fell down the canyon and was believed dead, he nearly died of the concussion. And, when I thought he had drowned in that aqueduct."

"When was that? And, where was I? And, what about the aqueduct?"

Felipe felt the need to talk and to unburden himself from all the secrets. He started to sign, explaining what had happened while Alejandro had been in Monterey and Zorro fell down the canyon, and how Diego had escaped the siege by crawling through the aqueduct while Mendoza had flooded at the same time. There were more incidents, like the poisoning from Palomarez, and Alejandro was shocked to realize how ignorant he had been all the time. While Diego had tried to hide his injuries and his exhaustion, his father had chided him for his inaction.

They had talked for a long time, nearly until the evening and it had left them in a somber mood. Victoria registered it at once when she arrived with her bag for the next days around dinner time.

"What's wrong, Don Alejandro?"

"There's nothing you need to worry about, Victoria," Alejandro assured her. "Felipe and I had a long talk today when I questioned him about Diego and Zorro. I learned a lot about Diego today and some parts about his adventures give me nightmares only thinking about it. Did you know that Diego crawled through the aqueduct during the siege to be able to return as Zorro while Mendoza was restoring it at the same time or that he was poisoned by Palomarez with only 24 hours to live without the antidote?"

"No! He never told me!" Victoria was as shocked as Alejandro earlier.

During dinner they talked a lot about the revelation that Diego was Zorro and how it changed their view of him. Victoria recounted how Felipe had brought her to Diego and how she had learned his secret.

"It's a lot to take in," Alejandro said, dazed from everything he had learned that day. "I will need some time to cope with it."

Victoria only nodded in agreement, as she was still trying to comprehend it all. Diego hadn't talked much about his adventures as Zorro after she had learned his secret. She knew that he had lived a dangerous life, but only now she began to grasp the full meaning of it. It made her even more relieved that it was over and that she no longer had to worry about his safe return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

During the following week Victoria was busy preparing everything for her departure and her wedding. She had to clear out the the tavern and to decide what she wanted to take with her and what would stay at the hacienda. The tavern had no longer been habitable after Victoria stored all the valuables, including most of the furniture and cooking utensils, in one of the barns on the de la Vega hacienda.

She was grateful that Alejandro had invited her to stay at the hacienda where the alcalde wouldn't bother her.

Z Z Z

Finally, Friday had come, the day of the wedding. Everything had been planned to avoid any suspicion from the alcalde or anyone else in the pueblo. To keep the wedding secret, they would arrive at the chapel separately.

Victoria had declined Diego's suggestion to have Felipe accompany her. Instead, she wanted to leave the pueblo alone as always, pretending to be on her way to Santa Paula to sell her cart, and take the coach from there to travel to her brother.

Felipe would meet with Victoria at a crossroad of the Camino Real between Los Angeles and Santa Paula and guide her to the mission chapel that was located at some distance from the main road.

Alejandro was an experienced soldier, who had learned to find his way on his own, so he didn't need Felipe's guidance to find the chapel that he had visited only a week ago.

Z Z Z

It was still early in the morning, but Victoria couldn't wait any longer to be on her way. The drive would take her about three hours, but she wanted to be there at least an hour before noon. Now it was only a few hours until she would be married to Diego!

"Be careful on your way, Victoria," Alejandro told her. "Are you sure you don't want Felipe to accompany you the whole way?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. I told everyone that I would be going to Santa Paula to sell my cart and take the coach from there to live with my brother. I can manage on my own as I have done so many times before when I was driving to Santa Paula alone. And, Felipe will be waiting for me at the crossroad leading to the chapel, so I won't get lost."

Victoria happily smiled at Alejandro as she urged her horse to move forward. "I'll see you later at the chapel."

Her cart was packed with all the things she needed to take with her into her new home - her valuables, her clothes, some housewares or simply things that were dear to her. The most important thing today was her wedding dress that she had folded carefully, putting it on top in her clothes bag.

She would have enough time to change into it when she arrived at the chapel.

The road was deserted and there were only a few travelers passing her on their way to and from Los Angeles. The horse was going at a steady pace and everything was fine. Like this, she would have plenty of time to change into her dress and wait for Diego to arrive.

Dreaming about her upcoming wedding, she urged her horse to go faster, but then it happened. A small animal suddenly appeared in front of the horse, crossing the road. The startled horse sidestepped and the cart tilted to the side as it was pulled off the road. Victoria pulled the reigns to stop the horse, but it was already too late. With an audible crack the bolt broke that fixed the wheel to the cart and the wheel fell off. Victoria jumped off the cart in time, or she would have joined her luggage and boxes sliding down the cart, tumbling on the ground, creating a big heap on the side of the cart, burying the wheel under it.

"Oh no!" Victoria exclaimed at the sight of the mess. With tears in her eyes, she began to move everything to the side to uncover the wheel. Some of the boxes were very heavy, and she had problems moving them. They were too big to be lifted by her, and she could only pull them a little.

"Please move," she pleaded, as she pulled at a large wooden trunk, unable to move it. Pulling again and again, she finally realized that it was in vain. Two servants at the de la Vega hacienda had lifted it on the cart and for a woman alone it was impossible. She wouldn't be able to move everything aside and fix the wheel at the cart. The road was deserted and the only other travelers she had seen on the road had passed her half an hour ago.

When she had stacked aside all the luggage she was able to handle, there was nothing more to do, but wait. Nearly an hour had passed while she had moved the boxes and tried to get to the wheel. The wheel was still under the big trunk, and she knew she'd never make it in time for the wedding.

What would Diego think if she didn't come? Would he believe she had changed her mind? More than once he had offered to take back her proposal if she didn't believe in their future together.

As it became later and later, Victoria grew more and more desperate. What could she do now?

Continue to wait for travelers to help her? Or return to Los Angeles, abandoning all her valuables? She was about half way between the de la Vega hacienda and the meeting point with Felipe. Why hadn't she accepted the offer to have Felipe accompany her? She chided herself.

Just as she had started to untether the horse from the the cart, she heard the sound of approaching horses. Grabbing her pistol, she waited for the riders to come nearer. When she identified them as a group of soldiers with Mendoza in the lead, coming from Los Angeles, she relaxed and put back the pistol that she stored in reach under the cart's seat,.

"Señorita Victoria, what happened? Are you all right?" Mendoza asked her, stopping with his horse next to her.

"Thank you, Mendoza. I'm unharmed, but my cart is broken. The wheel came off and all my luggage with it," Victoria said distressed, and yet relieved to see the soldiers.

"We will help you, Señorita," Mendoza assured her, before he ordered his men to dismount and take care of the cart and the luggage.

"Mendoza, I have never been so happy to see you," Victoria said, gratefully.

The soldiers moved the trunk from the wheel, and one of the privates examined the damage to the cart.

"Sergeant, the bolt of the wheel is broken. It needs to be replaced."

"Do you have a spare one, Señorita?" Mendoza questioned Victoria, who shook her head, unhappily.

"Private Gomez, ride back to the Montero farm and try to get a replacement. In the meantime we will take a break and wait for your return."

Mendoza led his horse into the shade at the side of the road, and his men followed suit, except for the private, who was ordered to ride back, while his officer and comrades pulled out their water flasks and their meal.

"It's close to noon and time for a rest," Mendoza explained, though it was still mid morning. "Do you want to eat too?"

Victoria shook her head, she was too nervous to eat anything at all, trying not to show her impatience for the private to return and to continue with her drive. About forty minutes later, the private returned with a new bolt, and another half hour later the wheel was fixed and the luggage was back on the cart.

"Thank you, Mendoza," Victoria said gratefully. "I wouldn't have known what to do without you and your men."

"Señorita, you were lucky that we passed by here at this hour, but we were glad to help. You let us have a drink in your tavern, putting it on the slate often enough. Now, we could repay your for your kindness," Mendoza grinned at her. "While we are here, we will accompany you on your way to Santa Paula."

"That's not necessary, Mendoza," Victoria declined. "Now, that my wagon is fixed, I can continue on my own. I know the way to Santa Paula, and I have driven there alone often enough."

"Take it as our farewell gift, Señorita," Mendoza smiled. "I could not help you recently when Zorro was no longer there, but I will make sure you get to Santa Paula safely. The alcalde ordered us to patrol the Camino Real north of Los Angeles, so we are going basically the same way."

"Thank you, Mendoza," Victoria didn't know how she could refuse this offer. "But, it's really not necessary."

"Oh, Señorita, I don't mind," Mendoza smiled. "We can have a nice chat in the meantime. You can tell me what you think about my latest recipe for imported beans, and I'm curious about your plans for the future. Will you live with your brother in Mexico City? What will you do there? Open a new tavern?" Mendoza started to question her about her future while they were heading north.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _Happy New Year to Everyone! This is the betaed version to replace the previous one. I have to thank my beta msjed2 for taking the time to beta this story during holiday season and everything she taught me about English grammar and punctuation. If you find some errors, please inform me by PM.  
>I want to thank everyone for their constant reviewing. Some I have contacted by PM, but also thanks go to the guest reviewers Dapet and Guest.<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Diego nervously walked up and down in front of the chapel. Dressed in a black suit with golden embroideries along the sleeves and legs, he waited for Victoria. His father had arrived half an hour ago, and Victoria should have arrived much earlier. What kept her?

It was already close to noon, the time the wedding was scheduled, and Victoria hadn't arrived. His father had spoken with her before she had left the de la Vega hacienda, and everything had been fine.

What had happened? Why hadn't she come? Had something delayed her, or even worse, had she changed her mind about the wedding?

As noon passed by, his fear increased that she wouldn't come at all. The situation reminded him of the day when he had waited in vain for Zafira at the chapel, and she hadn't come.

"Where is she, Father?" Diego asked. "Did Victoria say anything when you said goodbye to her at the hacienda?"

"No, Diego, I told you that before. She seemed to be in a good mood, and there was no indication that she had changed her mind about you. She would have found a moment to tell me."

"But, why didn't she come? She should have been here more than an hour ago!"

"Maybe something has delayed her, a blockage of the road or something. Please, Diego, you're making me nervous with all your walking up and down. Please, sit down. Victoria will come, I'm sure of it!"

"And, if she doesn't? She may finally have realized that she can't go back to Los Angeles if she marries me. Maybe she doesn't want to give up her life to live with someone like me." Diego tugged at his right arm to emphasize what he meant.

"Diego, please. Victoria loves you. You can't doubt her love. She was so devastated when Zorro set her free again, and she was asking for your return all the time when you had us believing you were at the northern estates."

"I believe you, Father, but why isn't she here?" Diego started to pace up and down again. "This time I'm not going to wait until the evening for a woman who does not come to her wedding!"

"This time? What do you mean by that?"

Diego sat down again. "There was a woman in Madrid. I thought I loved her, and I asked her to marry me. As she didn't want to wait until I had finished my studies, we agreed to marry the next day, and I waited for her at a chapel near Madrid."

"And, what happened? Why didn't you get married?" Alejandro asked, curiously.

"She didn't come. I waited and waited for her, until it was evening, and I finally had to realize that she wouldn't appear. The next day I got your letter calling me home."

"Did you ever find out why she didn't come?"

"Only last year when she passed through Los Angeles. She told me that her brother had been fatally injured, and she nursed him until he died two weeks later. When he died, she was trapped in Segovia because of the revolution. She told me she left me a message, but I never got it. She assured me that she still loved me, but she was married to Correna, the revolutionary, and I was in love with Victoria."

"You never told me about it, Diego." Alejandro said, astonished. "When did you meet her again, and why didn't I meet her?

"It was shortly after Cordoba was arrested. You weren't in Los Angeles, because you were giving your testimony in Monterey."

"I think there is a lot you haven't told me, Diego. Maybe we can have real conversations in the future, now that I know? I want to be there for you if you let me be a part of your life."

"I will try, Father." Diego paced up and down again. "Where is Victoria? I need to find out. Will you lend me your horse?"

"Of course, Diego. What are you planning? Do you want to ride to her? I thought you didn't want to be seen?"

"Not far from the crossroad, where Felipe and Victoria are planning to meet, is a small hill that is a good vantage point to overlook the Camino Real. From there, I can watch the crossroad and see Victoria and Felipe without being seen myself. If I can't spot her, I will ride down the road to see if Victoria needs my help."

Z Z Z

It took Diego only a short time to get to the hill he mentioned. From his scouting as Zorro, he knew the area well, and he left Dulcinea at the bottom of the hill, out of sight from the road.

Below him, the Camino Real made a slight bend to the left and then right again behind another hill, before heading straight for Santa Paula. The crossroad was at the bottom of the other hill, marking the border between the Los Angeles territory and the Santa Paula territory.

Diego had made sure that his hacienda wasn't in the Los Angeles territory, so the alcalde wouldn't go there as they had no jurisdiction outside of Los Angeles.

From his vantage point he had a good view of the comings and goings on the road without being seen while he lay flat on the ground.

There were several riders on the road coming from Santa Paula, and there was a cart coming from Los Angeles. As it came closer, he identified it as Victoria's. Finally! She was coming! What had taken her so long? All she needed to do now was to take a right turn to the road that led in his direction.

Eagerly, he waited for her to take the road towards him, but what he saw shocked him. Instead of leaving the Camino Real, Victoria hesitated for a moment at the crossroad, slowing her cart, before she made her horse drive on to Santa Paula.

Did she miss the crossroad? No, she knew the road well from her travels to and from the bank in Santa Paula and the other times she had visited him before during the last two weeks. What was she doing? Had she changed her mind about the wedding and decided to go to Santa Paula for real, leaving him?

Devastated, he watched her cart vanish behind the bend to Santa Paula. Without looking back, he stumbled down the hill to the spot where he had left Dulcinea, mounting her without using the stirrups.

At first, he thought of riding back to the chapel directly, but then he remembered Felipe who was waiting for Victoria. Turning Dulcinea around, he rode to the small grove that was a little way off the crossroad.

"Victoria hasn't come yet, Diego," Felipe signed, when he recognized him.

"I know, and I think you can stop waiting, Felipe," Diego said, angrily. "Victoria won't come!"

"Why? What happened?" Felipe asked, shocked. "What did your father tell you?"

"Father knows nothing. I was looking out for Victoria on the small hill nearby," Diego pointed at the hill a way back, and Felipe nodded, being familiar with the area. "I saw Victoria drive on to Santa Paula. She has changed her mind!"

"How can you know that? You haven't talked to her!" Felipe asked, incredulously.

"I know what I have seen! It's enough. I told her I'd understand if she changed her mind and didn't come. I'll inform Father, and then I'm going home." Diego said, hurt. "Are you coming, too?"

Felipe shook his head. "If you don't want to talk with Victoria, then I will. I don't believe that she won't come."

Felipe mounted his own horse and rode down the road to follow Victoria.

Z Z Z

Not much later, Diego returned to the chapel where his father was waiting.

"Where's Victoria, Diego? What's wrong? Why didn't she come with you? Did you miss her?"

"We can go home now, Father. The wedding is called off," Diego said, brusquely, as he dismounted from Dulcinea.

"Why? What has happened, Diego? Did you meet her? What did Victoria say?"

"No, I haven't talked to her, but I saw her drive by the crossroad where she was supposed to leave the main road. For a moment I thought she might have missed it, but I saw her slow down shortly before the bend, looking down the road leading here, but then she urged her horse to go faster again, heading for Santa Paula. I told her I would understand if she didn't come to the wedding. She doesn't come, so I know that she has changed her mind."

"There must be a reasonable explanation for it. You should talk to her, Diego."

"What kind of explanation could that be?" he shouted, angrily. "That she doesn't love me enough to marry me? I don't need to hear that from her. Her actions speak louder than words!" The hurt in his voice was audible. "It's not the first time she has changed her mind about a wedding. Maybe she panicked when she realized that there will be no turning back. You'll never know what is in a woman's mind."

"I still can't believe that from Victoria. She said nothing in the morning when she drove away from the hacienda," Alejandro was confused, feeling for his son. "What will you do now, Diego? Can I help you?"

"I only want to go home, Father. Don't ask me anything right now." With determined steps that spoke of his anger and hurt, Diego returned to his carriage to drive back to his hacienda. Alejandro thought about following him, but he wasn't sure if Diego would welcome his company, hurt as he was.


End file.
